La sombra perdida
by DaringFairy
Summary: Deje de ser una sin corazón, ahora soy una persona como tú pero aun asi me tratan como un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Las apariencias. **

**Capítulo 1.- la sin corazón y la portadora de la llave espada. **

Una sincorazón, caminaba por aquellos caminos en una ciudad, de tantos sin corazones nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas así que aquel lugar se veía desértico, la sin corazón miro la luna, ya era un día de ser un ser sin emociones, y tres corazones robados, intentaba recordar porque se convirtió en eso, un monstruo, por mas que le daba vueltas al asusto no llegaba a nada; escucho un ruido que la puso alerta, intento buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido, parecido a gruñidos, llego a un callejón completamente lleno de oscuridad, donde salio UNA SOMBRA...

Desperté agitada, otra pesadilla igual que siempre, con esfuerzo me levante de mi cama, los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro pero no me interesaba pues entre mas luz mejor, después de una hora me bañe, me puse una pantalonera gris, una blusa de tirantes negra y mi sudadera negra, sepille mi cabello negro y prepare mi almuerzo; a mitad de mi almuerzo escuche que mi puerta era serrada de manera brusca, así que tome rápido un cuchillo y fui a la puerta de la cocina, respire profundo y abrí la puerta repentinamente

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡DARI! ¡¿QUE ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR?!- escuche la voz de Alice, mi mejor amiga, ella tenia una blusa azul rey con una calavera blanca, unos shots negros, tenia unos converse, un collar con una gema azul zafiro igual a sus ojos y su cabello castaño esta suelto

-yo no soy la que entra a las casas sin tocar- respondí bajando el cuchillo

-olvidemos ese tema- dijo un poco avergonzada -tengo unas cuantas noticias, pero...-

-no comiste nada- adivine, a lo que Alice asintió -tengo un poco de fruta ¿gustas?-

-claro- me respondió, entramos a la cocina, yo tome unas uvas y Alice una manzana

-¿y bien?- comencé a hablar con animo -¿que noticias tienes?-

-hable con los ancianos...- dijo Alice pero callo al verme golpear accidentalmente a propósito la mesa, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no me di cuenta que cuartie la mesa, pero aun así Alice seguía comiendo -tranquila, no hablaron de ti-

-¿que te dijeron?- pregunte mirando el suelo, lo admito tengo problemas con mis emociones pero no tengo una escusa para eso

-encontraron una puerta en la cascada- dijo Alice, ella sabe de mis problemitas y no me teme como los demás, es la única que confía en mi -vamos a verificarla-

-¿cruzar todo el pueblo?- dije asustada

-no pasara nada, eres una valiente guerrera- dijo Alice dándome ánimos

-y una marioneta abandonada- susurré -vamos de una ves... Entre mas rápido nos vallamos mas rápido volveremos- salimos de la casa, cerré la puerta con seguro, como todos me odian, todos quieren entrar a mi casa para demostrar que soy un peligro, la casa era de dos pisos, de color azul, y plantas bien cuidadas alrededor de la casa, me di la vuelta y vi a Alice hablando con unos niños

-gracias pequeños- les dijo Alice, en cuanto me acerque a los niños, estos se atemorizaron demasiado

-vámonos, Alice- susurré los suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

-si- me dijo -vallanse a casa- les ordeno a los niños, comenzamos a caminar, con forme caminábamos se escuchaban puertas cerrarse, personas hablando y aunque hablaran lo mas bajo posible se que hablan de mi

-Dari- me llamo Alice, que tonta soy nunca dije mi nombre, soy Daring pero Alice me dice Dari -se que no te gusta salir de tu casa, pero si sales mas las personas se acostumbraran a ti-

-pero yo no me acostumbrare a ellas-le respondí, me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y camine mas rápido

-¡Dari, no seas así!- me dijo Alice, camino mas rápido hasta alcansarme -eres una gran persona... Que los demás no lo vean es otro...-

-señorita, ¿la sin corazón la esta molestando?- escuche a alguien hablo con Alice, pero quien sea me dijo sin corazón, me di la vuelta, el hombre que hablo era el maestro de hechicería, es un señor anciano pero no hay q subestimarlo, es muy poderoso -no debe juntarse con esa demonio, le podría hacer daño- estaba llorando pero la capucha de mi sudadera no dejaba ver bien mi rostro

-¿quien se cree para hablar de esa manera?- hablo Alice enojada -no la conoce- cerro sus puños con fuerza -¡¿CREE QUE ES CORRECTO JUSGAR SIN CONOCER?!-

-me preocupo por usted- respondió el anciano, después me miro con desprecio -esa debería estar en una celda-

-¡BASTA!- grite con fuerza provocando que algunas personas voltearan a ver el mini espectáculo que asía

-la verdad duele ¿cierto?- me dijo el anciano, tenia un pasado horrible, fui una sin corazón pero volví de ese feo pasado y estaba cambiando pero era cierto debería estar en una celda hice cosas espantosas

-¡ESTOY ARTA DE TODOS!- grite, fue un gran error, como mi sombra esta unida a mis emociones comenzó a deformarse y tomar un color morado oscuro -¡HE TRATADO BIEN A TODOS!- mire a mi alrededor estaban asustados por mi sombra -¡NO HE CAUSADO PROBLEMAS!- mire a Alice, ella no estaba asustada y luego mire al anciano -¿porque me tratan de esta manera? Cuando me ven se asustan, pero soy yo la asustada- mi sombra volvió a su forma original -me largo- dije antes de caminar derecho sin mirar a nadie

-deberían estar decepcionados- dijo Alice a las personas, fue a mi lado y ambas caminamos asía la cascada

-¿donde esta la puerta?- pregunte, mientras miraba la cascada, ese lugar estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba la cascada, había muchos arboles y la agua de la cascada estaba cristalina

-detrás de la roca que estas ignorando- me respondió, voltee a atrás donde Alice estaba intentando empujar una roca gigante -¿que tal si me ayudas?- me dijo

-dejaselo a sombra- respondí, Alice se separo de la roca, mire mi sombra la cual se tiño de morado oscuro y como si fuera una persona normal se levanto, tenía mi apariencia pero era mucho más grande -mueve la roca- ordene y la sombra obedeció, movió la roca como se de un peluche se tratara, después volvió a su lugar con su color negro

-creo que la debes de tratar mejor- dijo Alice, se acerco a la cueva que era tapada por la roca

-si, cuando ella deje de jalarme los pies en la noche- le dije, no era lindo que a media noche alguien te tirara de la cama como si fuera un fantasma, la cueva estaba muy oscura, pero al acercarnos unas antorchas se prendieron automáticamente -tengo un mal presentimiento-

Alice levanto su mano y de ella un resplandor surgió, cuando el resplandor desapareció dejo la gran llave espada en su mano, esta era negra y la parte del mango era rosa, esa espada era la mas poderosa de todas, tenia el poder de abrir y serrar las puertas entre los mundos, entramos paso a paso por la cueva, daba un mal presentimiento, como si en algún momento algo nos atacará

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al fina de la cueva la puerta si se encontraba ahí, era blanca y espaciosa, en la parte superior había una escritura, pero no alcance a leerlo, la razón, la puerta se abrió de forma repentina, absorbiendo a Alice, por puro instinto la seguí.

**Hola hola hola **

**Bueno primero me gustaria que me dieran una oportunidad.****Gracias x leer y dejen reviews.**

**Atte: Dari. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- El caballero. **

El viento soplaba con fuerza, había pasado por la puerta y ya no sabia que paso después, abrí los ojos al escuchar el llamado de Alice, estábamos callendo en caída libre hacia lo que parecía un lago

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE PUERTA TE DEJA EN UN LUGAR ASÍ?- me dijo Alice

-¡CAEREMOS AL AGUA!- grite mientras que intentaba ponerme en una posición vertical. Mire a mi alrededor, había un pueblo que parecía tranquilo y un enorme castillo. Sentí el agua rodeandome, era una sensación relajante y tranquilizadora, cuando recordé que necesitaba aire estire mis manos y junto con mis piernas me esforce para salir del agua, salí tomando un gran bocado de aire, busque a Alice con la mirada, ella estaba nadando a la orilla del lago, sin mas yo solo la seguí

Llegue a la orilla cansada me acosté en el suelo mirando el cielo azul, Alice estaba sentada con una ligera sonrisa, yo por mi parte solo solté una carcajada, no estábamos en aquella ciudad horrenda, nadie me temería, tal vez esto era un nuevo comienzo

-Dari, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice al escuchar mi carcajada, creo que es raro que reír después de caer al agua

-no mas miedo- susurré riendo -tenemos que ver el lugar- dije levantandome de un salto

-estas loca- dijo Alice riendo, me volví para verla y le hice una reverencia

-muchas gracias- dije, le ofrecí la mano a mi amiga ojiazul, esta tomó mi mano y la ayude a levantarse

-manos arriba- escuchamos una orden, miramos que atrás de nosotras había un ¿perro? Tenia orejas de perro, el hocico de un perro, pero estaba de pie, hablaba, era mas alto que yo y tenia una especie de armadura ¿acaso morí? O ¿en verdad volví loca? -¿no escucharon? Manos arriba- dijo irritado el perro

Sin decir nada y con cara de asombro, las dos levantamos las manos... Tengo miedo.

El perro, junto con otros perros nos llevó al castillo, era muy, muy pero muy grande, al entrar nos llevaron hasta una sala, había un trono donde estaba sentado un... Ratón con una corona, guantes blancos y una capa roja; a su derecha estaba un pato blanco, con un sombrero de bruja y una especie de túnica, ambos prendas azules con estrellas blancas; a la izquierda del ratón, estaba un perro con una armadura y obviamente mas flaco que el que nos escoltaba

-mi rey, ellas estaban en donde apareció la luz- informó el perro al ratón, este de río de manera extraña

-¿ustedes son las responsables de eso?- pregunto el rey a nosotras, estaba temblando, el ratón habla, mire a Alice pudiendo auxilio

-si- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo aterradora, ¡LA VENTANA ESTA ABIERTA! no, no, abentarme seria estúpido -vera, nosotras no somos de aquí, creo que atravesamos un portal y terminamos aquí-

-bueno, supongo que no a sido su culpa- dijo -mi nombre es Mickey- apuntó al pato -el es Donald- después apuntó al perro -y el es Goffy-

-yo soy Alice y ella es Dari- nos presentó pero al señalarme, los guardias nos apuntaron un espadas y como reflejo Alice hizo aparecer su llave espada y mi sombra envolvió mi brazo, ambas estábamos listas para cualquier golpe

-¡ALTO! La llave espada- grito Mickey, este de levanto del asiento y fue asía nosotras, los guardias se apartaron

-de seguro la robo- dijo el pato, debo admitir que su voz era algo graciosa y también como corría directo a Alice, gran error de su parte

-¡PATO!- grito Alice golpeando al pato con la llave, yo aterrada por el ratón y ella por el pato, la idea de escapar por la ventana no es tan mala ahora

-¡Donald!- llamo el tal goffy mientras iba a ayudar al pato, los guardias volvieron a apuntarnos igual que el rey, el cual también tenia una llave espada dorada con plateado, yo seguía en posición de pelea con mi sombra en mi brazo

-esto es patético- dije con una sonrisa, mire al rey -si no bajan sus armas no nos aremos responsables-

-no me hagas reír- dijo uno de los guardias

-disculpe- dijo Alice bajando su espada -los patos me aterran, no fue mi intención lastimarlo- tenia ganas de patear los traseros de estos perros y se disculpa, después la regañare

-Mickey, estoy bien- dijo el pato, pero que rara voz tiene

Después de eso el rey nos llevo a unas habitaciones donde nos quedaríamos, se disculpó por amenazarnos, nos explico que el mundo donde estábamos era normal que los "animales" hablaran, el mundo donde estamos se llama ciudad Disney y nos invito a una fiesta que habría mas tarde

-¿quieres quedarte aquí?- me preguntó Alice mientras se dejaba caer en la cama gigantesca, la alcoba era blanca y los muebles eran de caoba, enseguida de la cama había una mesita de noche, sobre esta una lampara y unos libros, los cuales fueron examinados por Alice, había un sillón rosado con cojines de colores pastel, también había un ropero lleno de vestidos hermosos, Mickey dijo que podíamos usar el vestido que quisiéramos, un peinador lleno de accesorios, un espejo grande enseguida del peinador y también había una puerta que daba a un baño

-¿aquí donde?- pregunte mientras iba a al espejo

-en este mundo- respondió tomando un libro

-me gustaría, nadie me conoce, nadie me tiene miedo- dije quitándome mi sudadera dejando al descubierto mi blusa negra y lo que menos me gustaba: el símbolo de los sin corazones en donde se supone que debería estar mi corazón -¿porque caí en la oscuridad?-

-todo pasa por algo- me ánimo Alice

-quizás- susurré -¿ya sabes que vestido te pondrás?- pregunte

-claro que no- respondió con una ligera sonrisa, muy pocas veces se ve a Alice con una gran sonrisa, pero se perfectamente que detrás de esa pequeña sonrisa se oculta una gran felicidad solo que siempre oculta muy bien sus sentimientos

Fui al armario donde estaba los vestidos mas hermosos que jamas había visto -el negro te queda bien- dije buscando entre los vestidos -resalta tus ojos, si no lo usaras tan seguido sería perfecto-

-¿que usaras tu?- preguntó al momento que saque varios vestidos y los deje en el sillón

-ya buscare algo- respondí, me encantaba ir a fiestas pero claro ¿que clase de persona invita a un ser que se dedica a robar corazón a su fiesta? -¡listo!- dije con una sonrisa -estos son los que mejor se te verán-

-claro- dijo

-me voy, nos vemos en la fiesta- dije al ver que estaba atardeciendo, antes de salir mire a Alice -debes de dejar de ser tan cortante, si sigues así no tendrás un chico nunca- cerré la puerta.

La fiesta comenzó y yo estaba lista, después de un relajante baño, me puse un vestido azul cielo, la falda era lisa llegaba al piso pero no arrastraba y la parte de arriba tenia cuello, sin mangas y bastantes piedras de colores alrededor; aliase mi cabello y salí de la habitación y me dirigi al salón de baile donde seria la fiesta, sabia que Alice ya estaba ahí así que apresure el paso aunque los zapatos altos no ayudaban. Al llegar me sorprendí mucho pues el lugar era hermoso, muchos de los invitados estaban bailando, eso incluye a Alice, quien bailaba con un joven, la verdad no me esperaba que Alice aceptara bailar, ella tenia un vestido blanco, de un solo tirante, marcaba su cintura, con suficiente brillos alrededor del vestido, la falda era lisa, larga y tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejando ver sus tacones negros, su cabello estaba suelto, era sencillo su vestido y peinado, pero se veía muy linda, me alegraba verla divertirse.

-disculpe señorita- una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos, gire sobre mis talones dejandome ver a un caballero ofreciendome su mano -me daría el honor de bailar con usted...-

¿porque estoy nerviosa?

**Hola hola holaaaa. **

**Este fict fue un poco complicado de hacer pues describir la habitación y vestidos no se me da mucho (aunque ame la ropa) así que espero que les aya gustado. Pido disculpas si tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa esq aparte de esta umilde historia también tengo otras historias en que enfocarme, además de que quiero iniciar una de mi anime favorito: fairy tail, así que pido paciencia. **

**Gracias x leer. Dejen reviews**

**Atte: Dari. **

**me gustaria decir que gracias por leerlo y que comenten sobre el porque esta historia sera hermosa conforme abanse sera mejor **

**Atte: Alice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Un nuevo mundo. **

-eeeh no se bailar- mentí, me encanta bailar pero no quería bailar con un desconocido, un desconocido bastante apuesto, tiene los ojos verde intenso, su cabello es castaño claro, un traje de príncipe sacado de cuento de hadas... Simplemente increíble

-en ese caso deje le doy un pequeño curso- me ofreció su brazo, no sabía que hacer, no lo conozco pero es tan lindo, oportunidades así no se muestran una vez en la vida, tome su brazo y me guió a la pista de baile -creó que me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica con quien bailo- dijo una vez que empezamos a bailar

-no seas tan formal- dije con una sonrisa, mire a al otro lado de la pista Alice seguía bailando -mi nombre es Daring, pero me puedes decir Dari-

-lindo nombre- dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa blanca que me saco una boba sonrisa -mi nombre es Adrián- dije el chico de mirada jade, me di cuanta de que dejo de ser formal con una rapidez enorme -¿porque miras tanto a tu amiga? Solo esta bailando, no le pasara nada-

-ese es mi asunto- respondí intentando ser cortante pero como no soy Alice parecía que estaba jugando

-la sobre proteges, eso esta mal- dijo mientras me hacia girar sobre mi

-no es que la sobre proteja... Solo le hice una promesa y no la pienso romper- dije

-¿que clase de promesa?- pregunto Adrián

-tal vez algún día lo sepas- respondí cuando la musica paro de golpe

-¡PERO QUE HERMOSA FIESTA!- el grito se escucho desde las escaleras principales donde un hombre de cabello gris, ojos amarillos, con una capa negra, ropas iguales y... La insignia de los sin corazones en su pecho; no lo creo, el es un sin corazón, tenia miedo, necesitaba a alguien así que en busca de protección me abrace involuntariamente de Adrián, él solo me abrazo de la cintura diciendo "todo estará bien" -¡rey Mickey, me sorprende que no me haya invitado!- entro a la pista de baile, Mickey estaba del otro lado de la pista

-¿quien es usted?- pregunto mickey mientras que dejaba a su reina atrás de él para darle seguridad

-no puedo creer que no me conozcas, es una falta de respeto eso- dijo ofendido el hombre

Tenía que hacer algo, mire de nuevo a Alice tenia la llave espada lista para atacar, me libere del abrazo de Adrián sin soltar su mano

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunte intentando ser fuerte, no pesteañe, no solté la mano de Adrián, no deje de tener miedo. Lo conozco de algún lado, su rostro me suena y siento que solo me traerá problemas

-tengo muchos nombres pero tu me puedes decir... Majestad- no lo entendía para nada y los demás tampoco entendían -dime Daring, ¿cuantos corazones robaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa llena de maldad, me asuste demasiado, ¿como es que me conoce?

-no se de que hablas- mentí ante la mirada de Mickey

-¡claro que sabes de que hablo!- exclamo, mire a mi alrededor, nadie entendía que pasaba -aunque me sorprende que el gran rey Mickey tenga a una sin corazón es su palacio-

Las miradas de miedo, sorpresa y odio se posaron en mi, estaba de nuevo en ciudad centro, donde todos me odian y temen -¡LA OSCURIDAD LOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS! ¡RECUERDEN MI ROSTRO! ¡SOY EL REY DE LOS SIN CORAZONES, NADIE A ROBADO MAS CORAZONES QUE YO!- dijo antes de que desaparecer entre sombras, creía que todo había pasado, que todo estaría mejor ahora pero me equivoque, antes de que Mickey me reclamara, el suelo tembló con fuerza y del suelo comenzaron a salir sin corazones (aclarando un poco, considero que los sin corazones en el videojuego son un poco patéticos así que a partir de ahora tienen forma humana), justo como los recordaba, su piel oscura ojos amarillos *. Un gran remolino negro apareció en el castillo absorbiendo a todos uno por uno

-Dari- me llamo Alice mientras corría asía mi, el remolino comenzó a absorber a Alice cuando la tome de la mano, siendo arrastrada también, pero Adrián me tomo de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano enterraba una espada, que sabrá de donde la abra sacado, en el suelo

-creó que meresco una explicación- dijo Adrián con una sonrisa divertida e ignorando el desastre de alrededor

-y yo una presentación- dijo Alice mientras que con su llave espada se encargaba de los sin corazones que se acercaban, yo la seguía sosteniendo y Adrián a mi

-Alice, él es Adrián- comencé con la presentación -Adrián, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga-

-un gusto- dijo Adrián mientras Alice le respondía -igualmente-

-y después te explicaré todo- le dije al oji-jade

-pero yo quiero ya- dijo él

-no te quejes y sueltate- ordene

-¡¿QUE?!- grito sorprendido

-el torbellino nos va a llevar a cuidad paso- explique

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto Alice

-este mundo sera absorbido por la oscuridad pero las personas no pueden desaparecer como si nada, así que son llevadas a cuidad paso, ese lugar esta protegido de los sin corazones- volví a explicar

-espero que no te equivoques- dijo Adrián antes de sacar la espada del suelo y ser absorbidos por el torbellino

Se esta convirtiendo una mala costumbre ser absorbida.

Sentí un fuerte golpe, ya llegue a ciudad paso, abrí los ojos cuando vi al rey mickey con su llave espada

-quiero explicaciones- dijo Mickey, estábamos en un callejón, no habia nadie aparte de nosotros

-y yo no quiero lastimarlo- dije mientras me sentaba aun en el suelo

-responde rápido- dijo mas firme que antes

-hace años fui una sin corazón, pero le juro que ya no lo soy- dije

-no te creo- dijo antes de intentar atacarme pero me quite y a puras penas me levante corriendo del callejón con en rey atrás de mi ¿donde esta Alice cuando me quieren matar?

Mi sombra apareció cerca de mi con forma humana, fue a una pared cercana y con un movimiento de cabeza en apunto al techo de aquella pared, ella junto sus manos asiendome un escalón, lista para saltar fui asía ella, puse mi pie en sus mano y me evento al techo

Al llegar al techo una flecha casi me atraviesa la cabeza, voltee a ver quien fue el que casi me mata, uno de los perros guardias estaba en otro techo apuntándome con otra flecha y como alma que lleva el diablo salí corriendo.

Por otro lado, cierta oji-azul caminaba por plena plaza como si nada, a su alrededor era todo un caos, gente corriendo, buscando a su familia, niños llorando, horrible

-¡Alice!- llamaron a la chica, ella se dio la vuelta mirando a quien la llamo

-Adrián- susurro ella -¿donde esta Dari?-

-no lo se- respondió este -vamos a buscarla- fue ahí cuando una explosión sonó a lo lejos

-ya la encontré- dijo Alice mientras corría en dirección a la explosión

-¿como lo sabes?- dijo Adrián una vez que alcanzó a la chica

-Dari es pirómana, donde allá una explosión o incendio es porque ella estuvo ahí- explico Alice sin detenerse.

Y es cierto yo fui la causa de esa explosión, pero fue un accidente. Corrí alejándome del fuego cuando veo a Alice corriendo hacia mi. Al alcanzarla tome su brazo y seguí corriendo mientras la arrastraba -no hay tiempo para explicar- dije sin parar de correr y con Adrián a un lado mio

Entre en a una casa sin nos que vieran, fue ahí cuando ya pude respirar

-¿que explotaste ahora?- pregunto Alice intentando normalizar su respiración

-fue un accidente- respondí tirándome en el suelo, parecía que la casa estaba abandonada -el rey me quiere matar- mencione

-por cierto le debes una explicacion- dijo Alice mientras se adentraba mas a la casa

-te escucho- dijo Adrián mientras se sentaba frente a mi

-hace 3 años, yo era una sin corazón, no se como paso; pasaba día tras día robando corazones, adoraba robar un corazón, tomarlo entre mis manos- mire mi mano con odio

-¿que hacen con los corazones?- pregunto Adrián

-algunos los guardan como si fuera un tesoro y otros los devoran... Yo los devoraba, era el sabor mas delicioso del mundo- dije desviando me del tema -después Alice me encontró, uso magia blanca para ayudarme, ahora tengo emociones y no tengo la necesidad de robar corazones, pero...- tome la mano de Adrián y la puse en mi corazón -no esta, no escuchó su palpitar... Es irreparable- solté su mano -no me tengas miedo, por favor. Si quieres irte, adelante, no te detendré-

-no me iré- dijo Adrián -deja que las ayude. He escuchado de mundos increíbles, Alice, tu y yo vallamos a esos mundos, nadie nos encontraran- sin mi consentimiento una lágrima se escapo, abrace a Adrián

-gracias- le dije

-todavía estoy aquí- dijo Alice asiendo que me sonrojara -entonces, ¿iremos a esos mundos?- preguntó seriamente, en su brazo colgaban un no se que negro

-¿porque no?- respondió Adrián -busquemos como salir-

-esto ayudará- dijo Alice dándonos lo que colgaba de su brazo, eran capas negras. La puse en mi espalda y me puse la capucha a forma que no se viera ni mi rostro ni mi vestido, Adrián y Alice hicieron lo mismo

-busquemos un mundo nuevo- dije antes de salir de la casa

**Hola hola hola **

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir pero agradezco a maricruz-dragneel por sus reviews, es la única razón de porque sigo escribiendo aquí. **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- La sonrisa de una loca. **

Alice y yo seguíamos a Adrián de cerca, a nuestro alrededor había mucho desorden, ya no había tantos gritos desesperados como antes, pero había guardias recorriendo todo el lugar. Entramos a una tienda pero Adrián paro en seco

-¿que sucede?- pregunte en tono bajo, me fije en el interior de la tienda. El rey Mickey estaba justo ahí y si no fuera por las capas nos hubiera atrapado

-tenemos que irnos- dijo Alice pero yo entre al lugar y comencé a revisar lo que había a la venta, Alice me imito Adrián fue a mi lado

-¿crees que este es un juego?- me pregunto el oji-jade

-dijiste que necesitamos algo de aquí así que lo conseguiremos- dije notando que había ropa en este lugar -¿que necesitamos?-

-la única manera de salir es con una nave y aquí debe de haber- me respondió, note que Alice se acerco de forma discreta a Mickey escuchando la conversación que él tenia con el vendedor

-¿como planeas pagar?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-ya veras- dijo mirando como Mickey salia de la tienda, rápidamente Adrián fue asía el vendedor y yo me acerque a Alice

-el rey nos esta buscando- me menciono Alice

Agache la cabeza oscureciendo mi rostro y sonreí para mi misma -parece que jugaremos al escondite-

-chicas vengan- nos llamo Adrián, fuimos hasta él y seguimos al vendedor a un cuarto de la tienda

-¿a donde irán?- nos pregunto el vendedor

-a donde nos lleve el viento- respondí seriamente, el vendedor me miro con una amplia sonrisa

-se que están escapando- los tres nos sorprendimos pero no nos movimos -no se de que o porque... Pero si quieren ir a un lugar donde nadie los buscara vallan a Wonderland- nos guió a una cosa rara que creo que es esa nave que dijo Adrián que necesitamos

-el país de las maravillas- susurré recordando esa tierra de locos perfecta para escondernos

-lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Alice de manera cortante, Adrián entró a la nave, seguido por Alice y al ultimo yo. Adrián jugo con los controles y el techo se abrió dándonos paso a la escapatoria, tome un mapa que me encontré por ahí, mientras que Alice revisaba todo el lugar, resulta que la nave era amplia cabían unas 6 personas y había 6 asientos

-Adrian, creo que no hace falta decirte que no sabemos nada de ti- dijo Alice seriamente, la nave comenzó a elevarse, ignore todo a mi alrededor solo intentaba encontrar la forma mas sencilla de llegar al país de las maravillas pero en verdad quería saber lo que Adrián diría

-¿que es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó, no se lo que ahora hacia pues tenía el mapa en la cara

-¿cual es tu pasado?, ¿a que te dedicabas antes de estar aquí?, ¿porque nos ayudas?, ¿como pagaste la nave? y por último pero no menos importante ¿como se que puedo confiar en ti?- parece que Alice ya tenía sus preguntas listas, encontré el camino a Wonderland pero seguí en silencio

-mi pasado no es tan interesante como el suyo, aunque no parezca era uno de los mejores guardias del rey mickey, las ayudo porque estoy aburrido y no lo sabes, eso es lo divertido, se que no confiaras en mi así que solo voy a ganarme tu confianza poco q poco- respondió de forma ordenada, fui hasta el y le entregue el mapa

-estamos aquí- dije señalando un punto del mapa -y debemos llegar aqui- deslice mi dedo hasta otro punto del mapa

-llegaremos en poco tiempo- dijo regalandome una sonrisa y una dulce mirada, regrese a mi asiento con una tonta sonrisa pero Alice me miraba fijamente con una ceja arqueada

-¿que?- pregunte borrando mi sonrisa

-nada- me respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

Ni bien pasaron 15 minutos cuando la nave se detuvo, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y tenia mucha flojera para abrirlos

Sentí que me movían -ya llegamos- la voz de Adrián me hizo abrir los ojos, me levante con el frente a mi, me abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa y yo solo atine a sonreír mientas salia

Alice estaba contemplando todo a su alrededor, aspire el dulce olor a locos que inunda el lugar, hace años estuve aquí y la verdad me gusto estar aquí

-el castillo de la reina roja- dije mirando dicho castillo, estábamos en la entrada -esa reina me cae tan mal- comente masajeandome las sienes

-tal vez no es como me dijiste que era- me dijo Alice -entremos para ver- me tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme al castillo

"¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!" fue lo primero que escuchamos al entrar al castillo

-es justo como dije que es- le dije a Alice, mire el interior del castillo, el lugar no había cambiado, la reina estaba en el centro de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos, esa loca, digo reina estaba con una sonrisa llena de maldad mirando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel, tenia un pantalón marrón, un abrigo largo negro, y una camisa de botones blanca, parecía un loco por usar eso pero quien soy yo para juzgar, estaba dispuesta a irme pero Alice se me quedo viendo como si me regañara

-¿ahora que hice?- pregunte encogiéndome de hombros

-¿no piensas ayudarlo?- un día voy a a ¡¿A QUIEN ENGAÑO?! no le puedo hacer nada a Alice. Resignada fui asía la reina

-¡mi reina! ¡¿cuanto tiempo sin verla?!- gritar al llegar al lado de la reina, me incline ante ella, realmente detesto inclinarme ante las personas

-¿y tu quien eres?- me preguntó, me enderese -muestra tu rostro- dijo al ver que tenia una capucha cubriendo mi rostro

-lamento ser tan descortés mi reina pero no puedo mostrar mi rostro, es que estoy tan avergonzada de no poder acercarme a su belleza que prefiero ocultar mi rostro- dije, la reina sonrió con superioridad -disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿porque desea cortarle la cabeza a este plebeyo?- dije apuntando con la cabeza al oji-miel que seguía en el suelo

-este es mi esclavo y cree que es mas listo que yo- me respondió, hasta yo misma me sorprendo de que me allá respondido con tanta rapidez

-majestad, este esclavo no merece que le de muerte- le comente

-¿acaso lo estas protegiendo?- me preguntó ofendida y enojada

-¡no! Yo jamas aria algo como eso- dije pero me ignoro y grito "¡PERDERÁ LA CABEZA!"

Un guardia/carta, parece que los guardias ya no son normales en ningún mundo, se me acercó con una lanza en las manos, mi sombra se levanto directo a mi mano mientras se transformaba en una guadaña y apuntaba al guardia asiéndolo detenerse

Reí de forma fuerte y siniestra, provocando que la reina me mirara aterrada -parece que no ha cambiado mi reina- dije mirandola, la capucha tapaba mis ojos pero se veía perfectamente mi sonrisa, la sonrisa de una loca -le hago una propuesta... Juguemos, si gano me da a su esclavo pero si gana tendrá tres esclavos nuevos...

**Hola hola hola **

**Parece que me estoy volviendo loca jajajaja ok no **

**Voy a pedir disculpas x tardar tanto estoy intentando subir los cap mas rápido pero es que el anime me quita mucho tiempo T-T tengo una ligera gran obsecion **

**para Maricruz-Dragneel quiero agradecerte x seguirme y sobre tu sugerencia quiero decirte que la tomo solo ten paciencia ya casi llega Soria **

**Ahora pregunta: ¿que juego sería buena idea que jugará contra la reina roja? **

**A) ajedrez **

**B) cartas **

**C) otro (menciona cual quieres) **

**Me retiró gracias x leer, dejen reviews por favor y agregame a favoritos vamos yo se que quieres agregarme a favoritos. **

**Se despide: Dari. **


	5. OVA

**Bueno este capitulo sera un poco diferente pero disfruten**

**Aclaracion: lo que este entre "" es la narracion por parte del gran conejo de pascua. **

**Día 3.- El documental de humanos. **

Se enciende la cámara mostrando un sillón café, una chimenea y un conejo se dos metros con un traje elegante y un libro

-hola a todos- saludo el conejo con una voz tranquila estilo documental -hoy hablaremos de los humanos, como sabrán los humanos hablan de animales en documentales, pues aquí un animal hablara de humanos- habré el libro y muestra una sonrisa -hay muchos tipos de humanos y aquí mostraré algunos...

**Humano bromista: **

"Mejor conocidos como 'HIJOS DE LA... o bromistas. Esta especie es conocida por jugar bromas a todo el mundo. Ahora mismo hay una guerra de bromas entre dos de esta especie"

"Observen como la hembra prepara su broma en contra del macho"

-conejo deja de hablar me va a atrapar- dijo Alice mientras acomodaba una cubeta arriba de una puerta

"muchas veces esta especie es irritante, irresponsable y se dice que solo quieren llamar la atención"

-¿que dijiste?- grito Alice mientras bajaba de la escalera, alrededor de ella se notaba una aura oscura y aterradora

"¡ALICE ALEJATE" lo más rápido que pudo, el conejo, corrió con una Alice enojada tras el.

**Humano dormilón: **

"Esta es una especie un poco extraña pues aunque estén en el trabajo de sus sueños ellos preferirán dormir que buscar algo productivo que hacer"

"En este instante contemplamos a una de esta especie" enfoca la cámara al sofá donde la directora Dari (la cual debería estar en una reunión) estaba acostada con una cobija de borrego (esas cobijas que son esponjosas) y unos audífonos puestos "no son nada peligrosos... Amenos que los despiertes porque si eso pasa son peores que un ejército de demonios. Pero para que vean su humor ¡YO, EL INCREÍBLE CONEJO DE DE DOS METROS, MAESTRO..."

conejo- la voz tenebrosa de Dari interrumpió al vanidoso conejo -matar a conejo- murmuro Dari con una katana (que sabrá Dios de donde la saco) en cada mano, estaba de pie atrás de conejo con parte del cabello tapando su rostro y se notaba una sonrisa demoniaca.

**Humano enojon: **

"Hasta ahora dos chicas dementes me están persiguiendo pero seguiré con mi documental. Ahora veremos la especie de humanos "enojones" (el tonto de conejo solo va por las especies peligrosas) estos humanos se caracterizan por su poca paciencia y mal carácter"

-¿que me tratas de decir?- pregunto Jesica mientras comía una rebanada de pastel

"Contemplamos al espécimen que come un pastel sin importarle que puede engordar"

-¡oye!- llamo Jesica al gran conejo -acaso ¿quieres morir?- esta se levanto de golpe y camino asía el conejo quien corría por su vida.

**Humano antisocial:**

"SIGO VIVO... digo la siguiente especie encontré a bastantes reunidos" dijo conejo mientras veía a 6 chicos en un camerino: Diana y Yin escuchando música con audífonos; Hal y Terri leyendo libros de terror; y pitch y satan buscando que ver en la televisión

"Estas criatura en vez de salir con amigos prefieren quedarse en casa sin hacer nada; usted se preguntara ¿si todos ellos esta juntos porque dices que son antisociales? Pues la respuesta es fácil: NI UNO ESTA CONVIVIENDO CON EL DE AL LADO"

-SILENCIO NO PODEMOS LEER- gritaron Terri y Hal al mismo tiempo

**Humano que debería estar en el manicomio pero por alguna razón es actor: **

"Los siguientes humanos son extraños y diferentes, no existe uno igual al otro. Aun así les mostrare uno que me gusta llamar 'creen que están solos en una habitación pero en realidad están asiendo el ridículo frente a una cámara' ahora vemos a la joven Yang bailando como loca mientras canta con un cepillo que ed utilizado como micrófono"

-¡¿CONEJO CUANTO TIEMPO TIENES AHI?!- grito apenada Yang

-un buen rato- respondió naturalmente "también existe otra raza de este tipo de humanos que yo lo llamo 'bipolares'" el conejo sigui su narración ignorando la mirada confundida de Yang "buscaremos a este espécimen en su habitad natural, es decir si camerino" dijo conejo para después salir saltando de la habitación

En en camerino de Aby, esta Estaba probándose un vestido de gala

"Para humanos como estos se debe tener un gran cuidado con las palabras"

-conejo, ¿como me veo?- preguntó Aby feliz

-te hace ver demasiado flaca- respondió conejo

-¡¿TAN MAL ME VEO?!- grito sorprendida/enojada la chica

-claro que no te vez bien- dijo en conejo

-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- lloro Aby dejando a conejo muy asustado, no es normal tener esos cambios de humor

-matar conejo- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta del camerino

-que soy irritante y ¿que mas? Conejo- otro llamado desde la misma dirección

-conejo ¿estoy gorda?- el tercer llamado parecía sacado de una película de horror

"También esta el loco violento" mencionó el conejo antes de saltar por la ventana

**Humano que se la mantiene borracha:**

"Los humanos de esta clase solo piensan en fiesta y beber hasta mas no poder. Si no es para celebrar es por una rompura"

-CALLATE CONEJO ESTOY AHOGANDO MIS PENAS EN ALCOHOL- grito una pelirosa

-¿ahora quien termino contigo?- preguntó conejo

-NADIE- rugió Mía -es que mi ex le dio me gusta a la foto de su esposa- dijo Mía llorando y conejo con cara de "enserio"

**Humano que cree que tod s creen que es irresistible pero apenas a tenido una novia: **

"Se le conoce por intentar ligar todo en día pero siempre resibe un golpe en la cara. Ahora veremos a uno en acción"

-disculpe señorita- llamo el "magnifico" Leo a una chica -su presencia es tan hermosa que creo que de vería muy bien si tiene una cita conmigo- el chico estaba esperando que dijera si pero solo recibió una bofetada y unos insultos

"Para nada peligrosos"

**Humano del que no podemos criticar porque si no su novia nos mata: **

-siento que me tratas de decir algo pero no se que es- dijo Zaid confundido

-mira charquito ¡NO PUEDO DECIR NADA PORQUE TU NOVIESITA ALICE ME MATA!- grito conejo

-primero hablas mal de mi y ahora le dices charquito a mi Zaid- la voz de una aterradora Alice se hizo presente

"Dejen reviews y..." comenzó a hablar pero Dari lo tacleo mientras decía "esa es mi linea"

La dormilona escritora se levanto del suelo y tomo la cámara -dejen reviews si les gusto y si quieren otro capitulo como este solo digamelo, gracias por leer...


	6. Chapter 5

**Aclaración rápida: en el capitulo anterior se leeyo un capitulo algo diferente pero no tenia nada que ver con la historia, resulta que me equivoque al momento de subir el capitulo y apenas me estoy dando cuenta, lo iba a eliminar pero creo que mejor lo dejare y cada sierto tiempo subire un capitulo como ese, sera como los OVAs de los animes. Para identificarlos tendrán de titulo "OVA" **

**Ahora si el capitulo. Disfruten la lectura **

**Capitulo 5.- ojos cerrados. **

-cuando me dijiste que jugarían ajedrez...- me habló Abrían -¡CREÍ QUE SERIA UN AJEDREZ NORMAL!- dijo señalando un tablero de ajedrez gigante

-¡aburrriiiiiidooo!- dije con cansancio -¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunte

-¿dudas de mi?- me pregunto ofendido, pero al ver mi rostro que claramente decía "pareces payaso" me entregó una cadena con una esposa en una orilla -¿para que la quieres?-

-señorita, y-ya esta todo listo- me dijo un tierno conejo blanco

-solo quiero prevenir desastres- dije antes de seguir al conejo blanco mientras pensaba "conejo lindo *-*"

-s-si gusta puede sentarse- me mostró un gran asiento estilo para un rey que estaba frente al tablero de ajedrez, en seguida del asiento estaba una mesa con una taza de té, del otro lado del tablero estaba la reina sentada cómodamente con sus súbditos a su alrededor, ahora que me acuerdo ¿donde estará Alice?

-posiblemente con el esclavo ese- una voz aguda me llamó la atención, mire el suelo mas bien a mi sombra

-creí que no querías hablar- dije con una sonrisa

-eso fue antes de ver como enloquecias- dijo mientras se teñía completamente de morado oscuro -mi deber como tu sombra es tenerte bajo control- mencionó mientras tomaba la forma de un gato con ojos amarillos y trepaba a mi hombro. Así es tengo un gato morado

-¿estas lista?- me preguntó la reina

-no me agrada esta reina, sera mejor que te cuide la espalda- dijo mi sombra ahora gato

-si- le respondí a la reina

-comienza tu primero- me pidió con una sonrisa

-¿cuantos movimientos aras?- me pregunto Alice, apareciendo de la nada

-solo 4- respondí -E, 2 a E, 4- hable en voz alta

El peón blanco delante del rey se movió asía enfrente dos castillas por arte de magia

-E, 7 a E, 5- dijo la reina seriamente, parecía que estaba segura de que ella ganaría y se noto cuando el peón negro frente al rey se movía

-se ve muy segura, reina- dije mirando a la reina

-yo nunca pierdo- me contestó

-siempre hay una primera vez- tome la taza de té y la acerque a mi boca -¡que bajo de su parte! Querer envenenarme- dije tirando la taza al suelo, la reina se veía asustada con cara de "¿como lo supo?" -F, 1 a C, 4- ordene para después ver como el alfil blanco de la derecha del rey se movía a donde ordene

-A, 7 a A, 6- dijo ella un poco desesperada, no tiene la menor idea de lo que tramo, perfecto

-D, 1 a H, 5- la reina blanca avanzo de forma diagonal al lugar ordenado

-A, 6 a A, 5- el peón negro avanzó

Así que crees que puedes contra mi

Seria una lastima

Que a alguien ya te ganara

-H, 5 a F, 7- la reina blanca avanzó provocando que el peón negro delantero del alfil negro desapareciera -jaque mate- festeje mi victoria

-¿que?- preguntó la reina mientras que se levantaba y corría al tablero

Mi reina (la pieza de ajedrez) estaba bloqueando el paso de las piezas que podían defender al rey, la única escapatoria era que el rey negro comiera a mi reina pero aunque lo hiciera mi alfil estaba esperando para acabar con la partida

-superelo- dije mientras me levantaba del asiento, me di vuelta donde ya estaba el chico de ojos miel junto con dos guardias cartas, estos le quitaron las cadenas y se retiraron

El chico se arrodilló ante mi -¡gracias por devolberme mi libertad!- me dijo casi llorando

-no entiendo de que hablas- dije volviendo a tener mi sonrisa loca, hasta mi gato/sombra se veía malévola en mi hombro

-¿Dari?- me llamó Alice detrás de mi, el chico levantó la mirada

-jugué por un esclavo... no por tu libertad- dije mientras pasaba la cadena, que me dio Adrián, por mis manos, mi sombra salto a los brazos de Alice

-tranquila, tiene sus razones- le dijo mi sombra a Alice, a asegure la esposa de la cadena en el cuello de mi nuevo esclavo -como Alice fue la que me hizo meterme en esto ella te cuidara- dije dándole la cadena a la ojiazul, mi sombra dejo los brazos de Alice y se sentó en el suelo

-¿que crees que haces?- me preguntó Alice enojada

-sólo confía en mi- le rogué para después mirar al esclavo -¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Zaid- respondió decaído

-¿tienes un lugar donde vivir?- pregunte de forma seria

-un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, tengo una casa- volvió a responder de la misma forma

-¿familiares?

-no

-¡bien! Nos llevaras ahí- dije dirijiendome a la salida del castillo. Ya estoy cansada de estar aquí.

Tardamos una hora llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo, Alice se quejaba diciendo que lo que yo hacia estaba mal, que ahora si había perdido la cabeza, Adrián caminaba tranquilamente platicando con mi sombra, y yo avanzaba siendo castigada por Alice, la casa donde vive Zaid estaba realmente descuidada, obviamente, al estar abandonada, al entrar a la casa me decepcione mucho, aun me quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera limpia

-tendremos que limpiar- mencione -ropa nueva y comida-

-yo me encargo de la comida- dijo Adrián después salio de la casa

-creó que tengo un poco de ropa, mi señorita- mencionó Zaid- también limpiare todo-

-no sera necesario- dije quitadome la capa negra mostrando el vestido azul que ya estaba completamente sucio

-sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto- murmuro Alice enojada

Me acerque a Zaid, ya me canse de que Alice este enojada, no lo tolero -te quitare la cadena, pero te portadas bien- le quite la cadena -y no me digas señorita, mi nombre es Dari-

Zaid sonrió, ¡al fin! Creo que hoy no es su día -buscare un ropa para ustedes- dijo subiendo al segundo piso

-¿que tramas?- me pregunto Alice, comencé a revisar unos cajones que encontré y mi sombra aun gato me ayudaba

-nada... malo- dije

-Dariii- hablo como si me regañara

-solo comeremos, cambiaremos de ropa, descansaremos y nos vamos- le explique despreocupada

-¿y que fue todo eso del esclavo?- me preguntó, mi gato subió a mi cabeza

-Dari no sabia como actuar- dijo la felina en tono burlón

-¡callate¡ ¡me agradabas mas cuando estabas callada!- la amanece tomándola de la cabeza, pero después fui golpeada por Alice

-no lastimes a una gatita tan linda- dijo la ojiazul tomando a mi sombra acariciando su cabeza -lo del esclavo era una farsa- no entendí si era una pregunta o afirmación así que solo seguí revisando la casa. Después de esculcar bien la casa encontré una escoba y comencé a barrer en un intento de quitar la suciedad. No me gusta limpiar pero tampoco ver suciedad ¿contradictorio?. Zaid bajo con varias ropas, Alice tomo un pantalón negro, unos tenis y una blusa de manga larga color rojo vino

-con ese vestido no podrás limpiar- me dijo Zaid me quito la escoba -elige ropa, yo limpiare-

Me acerque al montón de ropa -¿porque tienes ropa de mujer?- pregunte al ver que había vestidos, blusas, faldas y todo eso

-antes tenia una hermana- respondió con una sonrisa triste, no debía hablar ni comentar nada, soy mala para temas así -me he dado cuenta de que Alice no sonríe mucho ¿porque?-

-no creó que sea algo que deba decir- dije pensando que usar

-pués no me va a responder- dijo al momento que encontré un vestido morado de escote V con tirantes gruesos, llegaba más o menos a las rodillas y con un cinturón delgado de tela del mismo tono del vestido

-¿porque tanto interés?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara y el lo notó porque se sonrojo -awwwwww te guuuuusta- me reí a carcajadas -¡que tierno!- abrace el vestido, el solo tartamudeaba, tanta ternura no la podía soportar

-¿de que habían?- preguntó una tercera persona que bajaba por las escaleras

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- mi sombra llego al pie de las escaleras emocionada al ver a la chica -¡Zaid dijo...!- no pudo terminar pues el nombrado salto al gato tapándole el hocico

-Zaid dijo que le encanta hacer té- mentí con una sonrisa -¿porque no hacen un poco mientras me cambio?- dije para después subir las escaleras mientras que Alice me miraba con duda

Al subir me encerré en un cuarto, tape con una mano mi ojo izquierdo -ojo de gato- susurré al momento de quitar mi mano mostrando como mi ojo se teñía de amarillo, ahora veía todo lo que mi sombra viera, comencé a caminar pero me tropecé con una caja, me levante rápidamente asegurando que nadie me aya visto y preste atención a lo que mi sombra viera. Solo veía a Zaid nervioso junto a Alice, esta ultima preparaba el agua del té mientras que el chico preparaba la estufa de leña, suspire decepcionada -estos dos no harán nada- note como mi sombra avanzaba a la puerta y se asomaba a la ventana cercana -¿que pasa?- pregunte de manera tonta pues estoy segura que mi sombra no me escucha, preste mas atención: un pato blanco, un perro, un chico de cabello castaño, otro de pelo blanco y una chica pelirroja caminaban como si buscaran algo, deje de usar el ojo de gato cuando me percate de algo ¡PATO BLANCO Y PERRO!

Me cambie con una velocidad increíble y corrí descalza a la cocina

-¡PATO! ¡PERRO! ¡IRNOS!- dije entre jaleos, tome mi capa negra y me la puse asegurándome de ocultar la marca de los sin corazones -¡oh! Adrián ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunte al ver al oji-jade

-acabó de llegar ¿te compre un pastelillo?- dijo mostrando un pastelillo de chocolate

-¡YEI!- grite emocionada -¡no! No hay tiempo hay que irnos, el pato esta afuera y de seguro esta buscándonos- dije volviendo a alarmarme

-¿pato?- preguntó confundido Zaid, Alice fue a la puerta principal asomándose a la ventana junto a mi gato

-¿a donde iremos?- preguntó Alice cerrando las cortinas

-a Halloween- dije emocionada, escuche como tocaban la puerta -Zaid a ti no te conocen puedes quedarte aquí- hable tranquila, de nuevo golpearon la puerta -o puedes venir con nosotros y divertirte escapando de la muerte- esta vez no tocaron la puerta ahora la tumbaron... salvajes

-voy- respondió Zaid al ver como su puerta era tumbada

-lamentamos lo de la puerta pero un salvaje no sabe lo que es control- dijo el chico de cabello blanco después me miro como analisandome -ella es a quien buscamos- dijo a sus compañeros, mi sombra llegó hasta mi

-Riku, ella no se ve como una sin corazón- dijo la pelirroja al albino

-¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el de cabello castaño

-a los que no vas a atrapar- dijo Alice, rápidamente mi sombra formo una pared, eso los detendría un momento, los 4 corrimos a la salida trasera pero recorre algo que ahora tiene gran importancia

-olvidamos la nave en el castillo de la reina roja- dije seriamente

-en el bosque podremos ocultarnos- dijo Zaid, este tipo podría quedarse aquí pero prefiere correr con nosotros ¡SI QUE QUIERE A ALICE!

Estábamos dispuestos a irnos al momento que llego cierto pato loco acompañado del castaño, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba la pelirroja con el perro en la puerta apareció en albino con mi sombra, con forma de gato, en su mano -¿que le hiciste?- pregunte asustada pues el gato tenia los ojos cerrados

**Hola hola hola **

**Bueno pido disculpas por el cap anterior **

**Y para el próximo capitulo quiero hacer el cap lo mas largo que pueda serán como 2000 palabras como mínimo (yei) **

**En fiiiin **

**Gracias x leer, x el review, sugieran este fict a sus amigos y dejen mas reviews ¡Es GRATIS! **

**ATTE: Dari. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- La maldicion. **

-¿podemos llegar a un trato?- preguntó Zaid mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición

-¡SUELTA LA SOMBRA!- ordene gritando

-si se rinden liberaremos a la sombra- dijo el peliblanco

-primero muerta- dije entre dientes cuando se escucharon pasos aproximarse y ¿quien creen que era? El ejército de la reina roja

-¡Daring queda arresta!- dijo una de las carta

-¡¿QUE HICISTE AHORA?!- me regaño Alice

-¡nada!- respondí, la carta que hablo camino asía mi pero Alice se le atravesó, por consecuencia la carta golpeo a mi mejor amiga dejándola en el suelo

-¡ALICE!- grite

-¡HEY! Ella es nuestra prisionera- dijo el pato loco este se acerco a los guardias pero apuntaron a todos con sus lanzas

-cualquier movimiento y mueren- dijo la carta líder

4 cartas se me acercaron aun con sus lanzas y me pusieron esposas en las muñecas

-no tenemos nada en su contra, los dejaremos ir- dijo la carta líder antes de llevarme junto con su ejercito, intente detenerme pero eran muchos

-¡NO! ¡NECESITO A MI SOMBRA- grite forcejeando -¡ZAID CUIDA A ALICE! ¡DESPUÉS REGRESO! ¡QUITALES MI SOMBRA A ESOS LOCOS!- ordene... Sigue siendo mi esclavo, se hubiera quedado en la casa o corrido y no estaría en esta situación

-Dari- me llamo Adrián, como pude lo mire y sonrei

-no te preocupes... Saldré de aquí- dije mientras me arrastraban -... Pero por favor cuiden a Alice-

El silencio invadía el lugar, Zaid había ido a ayudar a Alice, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, esta se levanto y camino asía el peliblanco

-dame la sombra- su tono de voz fue duro y sombrío

-aun queremos a la sin corazón- dijo -esto solo es un retraso-

Alice tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa -¡ESCUCHA ESTUPIDO! ¡DARI NECESITA LA SOMBRA NO ME MOLESTEN!- dijo mientras lo soltaba dando un empujón para después tomar al pequeño gato entre sus brazos

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Adrián y Zaid -una hora- susurro confundiendo a las personas de su alrededor, de la nada se sentó en el suelo

-¿Alice...?- hablo Zaid acercándose a la ojizafiro

-¡ella dijo que volvería! ¡si en una hora no regresa yo iré por ella!- respondió sin mirar a nadie, solo dirigía su vista al camino por donde se fue su amiga

-vamos por la sin corazón- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¡ALTO!- ordeno Adrián -¿porque hacen esto?-

-es una sin corazón... Es peligrosa- respondió el pato

-claro que no- dijo Zaid -ella me dio mi libertad... Masomenos-

-me saco de la rutina- dijo Adrián

-esta cuando la necesitas- susurro Alice sin mirar a nadie

-si así es un sin corazón- pregunto Adrián -me encantaría ser uno-

Cada uno se miro uno a otro

-ayudaremos-

**El palacio de la reina roja. **

-¡inicia el juicio!- anuncio el conejo blanco

-culpable ¡PERDERÁ LA CABEZA!- ordeno la reina roja

-pido una segunda opinión- pedí

-eso es solo para los doctores- dijo la fastidiosa reina

-¡ay! ¡Porfavor! ¿Pueden cortar las cabezas de las personas pero no dar una segunda opinión?- me queje pateando el suelo ¿como saldré de aquí?

**De vuelta a la casa de Zaid.**

Sora, Kairi, el pato donald, Riku, Gofy (no recuerdo como se escribe) y Adrián jugaban poker mientras que Zaid y Alice bebían té

La sombra ya había despertado pero parecía decaída

-¿cuanto ha pasado?- pregunto el gato

Como Alice se estaba empinando el té, Zaid contesto -2 horas- obviamente fue empapado del té de Alice

-casi lo olvido- dijo mientras se levantaba y compensaba a correr en dirección al castillo de a reina roja siendo perseguida por la sombra y los demás que por el momento no importan

-¡ESPERA!- grito Sora -¿que piensas que aras? Es un ejercito entero-

-usare mi maldicion- respondió sin mas para después seguir su camino

*Flash Back*

Una niña de ojos color zafiro caminaba por las calles nocturnas y desoladas. Nadie salia pues el miedo a los sin corazones era demasiado, pero aquella niña caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo... Por supuesto que eso era un gran error

-¿que hace una niña a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto una dama de ropa oscura, piel verde, ojos negros, extraños cuernos en su cabeza e iba acompañada de un cuervo

-voy a casa- respondió la niña pasando de largo a la mujer como si no le interesara en lo mas mínimo

-¡niña insolente!- grito enojada -te atreves a no temerme a mi ¡A LA GRAN MALÉFICA!-

La niña no respondió ni se movió, solo miro a la bruja

-tu falta de miedo te provocara dolor- dijo mientras de sus manos emanaba un extraño humo verde -¡TU HUMANIDAD SE IRA TRANSFORMÁNDOTE EN UN MONSTRUO!-

el humo rodeo a la niña cubriéndola, pero antes de que fuera ocultada por el humo una luz nació de su mano dando a conocer a la portadora de la gran llave espada, espantando al humo verde y la bruja

Aquel día no solo apareció una protectora para el pueblo, si no que también llego una criatura de la oscuridad... Una criatura roba sangre.

*Fin Flash Back*

-¿que planea?- se preguntaba Zaid intentando alcanzar a su amor platónico, quiero decir, su "amiga"

-no soy el gato para esto pero creo que debe saber que Alice no es lo que parece. Ella no solo es la portadora de la gran llave espada- la sombra dejo de hablar al ver el castillo de la reina roja

-hay guardias en la entrada, sera mejor rodear- sugirió Riku

-no sera necesario- dijo Alice antes de correr directamente a los guardas. Su velocidad aumento. Los guardias tomaron posición de defensa, la cual claramente no les sirvió de nada, con una simple patada, Alice mando a volar a uno de los guardias, solo quedaba uno, la oji-zafiro salto así el guardia y como pudo mordió su brazo, la carta se retorcía de dolor hasta que callo al suelo inconsciente

Alice miro el castillo con seriedad para después caminar al interior con paso tranquilo

-¡¿QUE MAS ES ALICE?!- preguntó Zaid tomando al gato parlante

-podría decirce que es un vampiro- respondió el gato como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿podría?- pregunto Sora

-lo que pasa es que ella si se puede controlar- el gato salto al suelo para después comenzar a correr a donde Alice -¡¿se quedaran ahí o van a ayudar?!- sin mas los restantes comenzaron a correr

Alice entraba mientras quebraba huesos de cada guardia que se le atravesará, realmente daba miedo y mas al verla llena de sangre. Su camino era claro. Llegar a la reina roja.

4 cartas me empujaban guiandome a lo que seria mi final, el verdugo me esperaba con una guadaña en sus manos, una linda guadaña, como sea, la reina roja me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa malvada

-no quiero morir, aun no conocido la nieve- susurré para mi misma una vez que llegue donde estaba el verdugo, me obligaron a incarme dejando mi cabeza cerca a un profundo agujero, creo que se supone que mi cabeza debe caer ahí -aun no aprendo a tocar el piano- seguí hablandome

-perderá la cabeza- dijo la reina roja, cerré los ojos con fuerza

-todo esto paso por andar de amable- dije esperando mi final...

...

...

...

¿y mi final? Abrí los ojos despacio notando que todas las personas, las cuales venían a admirar la ejecución, estaban asustadas ¿que hice ahora?

Mire atrás

-¡AHHHH!- grite al ver a Alice con la boca clavada en el cuello del verdugo -¡ALICE SUELTALO! ¡NO SABES DONDE ESTUVO!- dije levantandome y tratando se separala pero simplemente no se soltaba -¡que asco, Alice! ¡no muerdas a los asesinos! ¡SUELTA!- y seguía sin soltarse hasta que el verdugo callo al suelo ya muerto -que asco- dije mirando el cadáver

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó Alice ignorando al cadáver

-claro- dije para después escuchar gritos y ver como todos corrían asustados -Alice, bueno pues como ves ya esta muerto- mencione pateando ligeramente el cadáver -y pues me preguntaba si yo, no se ¿podría comer?-

-solo esta vez- respondió mi amiga, con felicidad salte hacia el verdugo y comencé a arrancar la piel del pecho, por supuesto ya no sangraba, al llegar a las costillas simplemente las quebré dándome paso al corazón -¿que paso con el asco?- se pregunto Alice mientras yo miraba al corazón entre mis manos, estaba a punto de comer cuando sentí como me arrebataban el corazón

-eso no se hace- dijo Sora -¿que acaso no saben lo que es control?- pregunto mirando el desastre que había a nuestro alrededor

-¡tu tumbaste mi puerta!- grito Zaid

-¡debuelvele el corazón!- ordeno Alice a Sora mientras tomaba la guadaña

-si no es una sin corazón no necesita el corazón- dijo Riku

-¡DAME MI CORAZÓN!- salte asía Sora -hace años que no me como uno- tome el corazón e iba a correr pero uno un temblor

Parte del suelo se abrió dejando ver a sin corazones salir de la tierra

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- dijo Donald pero lo detuve

-si nos vamos este mundo se perderá!- dije mientras me levantaba -si cerramos la cerradura de este mundo todo estará bien- tome la guadaña que antes era del verdugo, no tengo idea de donde esta mi sombra y Adrián, es decir, no tengo como defenderme

-creó que se donde esta- Sora comenzó a ir a un laberinto de arbustos donde los demás también fuimos

Corrimos, corrimos y corrimos, pero cuanto se corrió hoy. En fin, cuando llegamos al centro del laberinto. Justo ahí se encontraba la cerradura, pero había algo extraño, no era solo una sino que eran dos. Por suerte aquí estaba Alice y Sora

Ambos dieron a conocer sus llaves espadas para después cerrar la cerradura

-eso fue fácil- mencionó Sora con una sonrisa de superioridad

-aquí no se termina el trabajo- dije -hay muchas mas cerraduras, hay que cerrarlas todas-

-y si todas las cerraduras son así necesitaremos ayuda- hablo Riku

-¡me han cambiado a Riku!- grito Donald -¿quieres que ellas nos ayuden?-

-¿algún problema?- preguntó el albino

-entonces trabajamos juntos, cerramos las cerraduras y después nos dejan libres- negocio Alice con Sora

-claro- respondió Sora

-¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- se quejo Donald

**Hola hola hola **

**Antes de que se me olvide decir para el dia de las madres are un "OVA" especial, pero me gustaría que me dieran ideas o sugieran canciones **

**SOSIALISEMOS: ¿cual es tu personaje favorito de kingdom hearts? **

**El mio es Riku *-* **

**para Maricruz-Dragneel: actualice tan pronto como pude espero que ayas disfrutado del cap. **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews ¡es gratis! **

**Atte: Dari. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Admirable. **

_En una casa cálida una mujer cuidaba a un pequeño mientras que una niña caminaba a la puerta _

_-mami, ya vuelvo- dijo la niña _

_-ten mucho cuidado, mi amor- dijo la madre. La niña saldría con el único motivo de comprar comida para la cena _

_-si mami- dijo sonriendo para después abrir la puerta. El sol se ocultaba así que la niña tenia que caminar mas rápido _

_Al llegar a la tienda tomo todo lo que necesitaba, pero tardó demasiado, al momento de salir ya estaba muy oscuro, aun así tenia que volver a casa o su madre se preocuparía _

_Lamentablemente la niña en mitad del camino se tropezó en lo que parecía un charco de lodo, pero ese lodo era oscuro y pegajoso _

_-¿q-que esta pasando?- se pregunto la niña al ver que no se podía levantar _

_el lodo comenzó a absorber a la niña mientras ella intentaba salir, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando el lodo negro cubrió todo en cuerpo de la niña excepto el ojo se escucho _

_-¡CARIÑO!- la madre de la niña corría a la dirección de la niña _

_"mamá" intento decir la niña inútilmente, todo era oscuridad hasta que una mancha morada nació de la oscuridad, la mancha se movía hacia la niña, la mancha tomo la forma de una pantera gigante_

Di un grito asustada mientras abría mis ojos... Pesadillas de nuevo

-Dari, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto un gatito morado

-si, no te preocupes- respondí tomando a mi sombra. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en lo que parecía una nave, todos estaban dormidos excepto por el alvino quien conducía la nave, fui hasta él en silencio

-hola- salude sentándome al lado de él

-¿pesadillas?- preguntó seriamente

-algo así- respondí

-bueno es normal... Comiste muchos dulces antes de dormir- respondió Riku igual de serio -¿quieres contarme tu sueño?- pregunto

No sabia si decirle pero si no lo hacia me quedaría con el miedo -una niña, salia de su casa, cuando volvió se tropezó...- me dio un escalofrío -... La oscuridad la absorbió- pare ahí, cuando me di cuenta que estaba temblando

-ya paso- ¿me consoló? Acaso me consoló... ¿pero que clase de consuelo es ese? Ni una sonrisa, nada

Sonreí divertida -me recuerdas a Alice- mencione, a lo que el me miro arqueando una ceja -los dos son muy serios y no sonríen mucho- aclare con una sonrisa

-en ese caso te pareces a Sora- me dijo Riku -siempre sonriendo- finalmente sonrió pero apenas se notaba

-¿tu y Sora son buenos amigos?- pregunte curiosa

-eramos...- respondió simplemente

-pero si se ven tan unidos, ¿como que eran?- hable

-una bruja me engaño... Yo solo quería salvar a Kairi y termine en las sombras, eso fue hace bastante- respondió, de la nada su expresión cambio a una confundida -¿porque te digo todo esto?- se cuestiono

-porque sabes que sé lo que es estar en la oscuridad- me tome la libertad de contestar su pregunta

-no lo creo- dijo concentrándose en su labor -mi situación fue mucho peor-

-posiblemente- le dije sin levantar mucho la voz -pero no lo sabemos. No recuerdo porque me hice sin corazón, tal vez yo tuve un peor pasado y estoy aquí sonriendo- hubo un silencio incómodo -no quiero ser preguntona pero ¿donde esta tu madre?- pregunte recordando a la madre de mi sueño

-nunca la conocí- respondió con mas seriedad que antes -¿y la tuya?-

-no la recuerdo- respondí, al darme cuenta que no hablaría mas decidí intertar dormir de nuevo, me acomode en el asiento, mi sombra se acomodo sobre mi -descansa- le dije a Riku antes de cerrar los ojos

-duerme bien- susurro Riku, tal vez el cree que no lo escuche

Esta vez no hubo pesadilla.

Desperté por mi misma, aun todos dormían, incluso Riku ¡¿PERO QUE PASA QUE NO PUEDO DORMIR BIEN HOY?!

Salí de la nave, un paseo me aria bien, al salir reconoci con facilidad el lugar... Halloween Town

-¿a donde vas?- la voz de Alice se escucho a mis espaldas -tu nunca te levantas a estas horas- dijo, mire que apenas el sol comenzaba a salir

-solo... Necesitó pensar- dije en un suspiro, iba a seguir caminado pero a mi mente me vino, de nuevo, la madre del sueño

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto, era inútil mentirle así que asentí

-¿recuerdas lo que es el amor de una madre?- pregunte mirando el suelo

-si- respondió Alice -¿tu estuviste ese día, verdad?-

-así es-

*Flash Back*

Una gran cantidad de personas golpeaba la puerta de una casa

"¡NO ESCONDAN AL DEMONIO!" "¡SAL DEMONIO!" "¡NO HUYAS!" eran las cosas que gritaban

-Alice- hablo una mujer dentro de la casa, la gente buscaba a Alice -ya vuelvo- mintió, yo lo sabia, la oji-zafiro lo sabia -solo tardara un segundo- prometió/mintió sabiendo lo mucho que Alice odia las mentiras

Estaba apartada de ellas, cuando la madre de Alice me miro -cuidala, mientras no estoy-

-por supuesto- dije dándole una sonrisa, no era momento para una sonrisa pero es mi manera de dar ayuda -le prometo que protegeré a su hija-

La madre de Alice salio de la casa, se escucho un grito que decía "yo soy el demonio"

... nunca volvimos a saber de ella

*Fin Flash back*

Después de ese día Alice se volvió fría, apenas sonreía

-nunca tuvimos suerte- mencione dando una sonrisa nerviosa -pero todo esta mejorando-

-¿mejorando?- Alice río divertida -casi te arrancan la cabeza-

-pero comí un corazón asesino- dije feliz -y estoy segura que te hiciste mas unida a Zaid-

-¿eh?

-te guuuuuustaa- me reí, para después ser perseguida por Alice -¡no me arrepiento!- seguí corriendo mientras una Alice enojada me seguía

Realmente no tenemos mucha suerte pero al menos conocimos personas que saben lo que es el dolor, personas que aunque ya

tuvieron dolor siguen avanzando... Eso es admirable. Es admirable ver como Zaid aunque viviera completamente solo, se allá enamorado, muchas personas dejan de creer en el amor después de sentir dolor; también es admirable ver como Adrián tomo la iniciativa de dejar su hogar, como dejo su vida por ayudarnos; por supuesto es admirable ver como Alice se hace sorda al ser nombrada demonio, como nunca le intereso como es la gente, realmente admirable.

**Hola hola hola **

**Dije que aria un especial día de las madres pero resultó que empecé a escribir y el resultado fue que salio a la luz mi lado cruel así que ni modo. **

**En México es día de las madres así que denle un abrasó a su jefa de parte de Dari xD **

**Sin mas me despido pero antes hay que socializar **

**Si tuvieas un poder especial ¿cual seria? **

**Yo quiero controlar el fuego *-* (si ven a una loca encendiendo edificios no se asusten soy yo) **

**En fin gracias por leer, dejen reviews ¡es gratis! **

**Atte: Dari **

**A responder Reviews ^_^ **

**-maricruz-Dragneel: me alegra que te gusten los cap, ojalá no te desepcione ningún cap **

**-hikari heartsong: *-* gracias por leer. **


	9. OVA 2

**Dedicado a: la araña que no pude matar en la mañana. **

**OVA 2.- ¡A POR LA ARAÑA! **

Era un día normal en el estudio de grabación donde se grababa la futura película del año (ojala): La sombra pérdida. Alice y Dari descansaban en el comedor, la segunda atascandose de su postre favorito (pastel de chocolate), estaban solas puesto a que el equipo había pedido descanso y ellas no tenían nada que hacer

-¿no deberías estar estudiando?- me pregunto Alice

-shhhh- exprese -no me has visto-

-ok- dijo Alice volviendo a su lectura. El silencio reino por un momento al menos hasta que vi un punto negro en la pasta del libro de Alice

-no te quiero asustar- hable mientras me levantaba de mi asiento -pero hay una araña en tu libro-

-¡MATALA!- grito asustada

-no te muevas- dije sin quitarle la vista a la araña, como en el suelo había una revista decidí agacharme para tomarla pero al levantarme la araña desapareció -¡¿a donde fue la maldita?- pregunte asustada, Alice se levanto y comenzó a buscar a la araña

-ve por la katana, el bate de béisbol y el insecticida- le pedí a Alice, ella asintió para después ir por lo que pedí -¡a ver maldita! No te escondas- por pura casualidad mire mi hombro

-¡AHHHHHH!- grute al ver a la maldita araña ninja en mi hombro, comencé a golpear mi hombro con la revista pero resulta que la araña desapareció de nuevo

-aquí esta- dijo Alice entregándome mi katana y un insecticida, ella se quedo con el bate y otra lata de insecticida

-bien- mire la katana -de esta no se salva a la maldita- dije sonriendo con malicia

-¡ARAÑA!- fue el grito de Alice antes de ser golpeada por el bate. Menos mal que ella no tenia la katana

Estaba en el suelo cuando la araña salto al suelo a mi derecha -maldita araña ninja inmortal- dije para después golpearla con la katana

**5 minutos después. **

Todo el comedor estaba destrozado. Alice dejo el bate por una revolver, así que esto iba enserio

De un momento a otro la "araña" se convirtió en una "maldita araña ninja inmortal demonio exorcista con clones"

-arañita- dije patinando unas mesas

-sólo queremos ser tus amigas- dijo Alice moviendo sillas

-¡ARAÑA!- grite al ver a la araña en la espalda de Alice, con la katana iba a golpear a Alice pero esta se agacho... Junto con la maldita araña ninja inmortal demonio exorcista con clones

-¡MATAME NO IMPORTA!- grito Alice disparando al suelo donde estaba la araña pero la desgraciada era muy rápida

-¡¿COMO CARAJO HACE ESO?!- pregunte desesperada cuando partí la mesa por andar persiguiendo a la araña mutante

Alice disparo y finalmente le dio, pero logro mal herirla, así que nos acercamos y atacamos sin piedad alguna a la desgraciada maldita araña ninja inmortal mutante demonio exorcista con clones

Cuando finalmente estábamos seguras de que estaba muerta suspiramos aliviadas. Al darnos la vuelta dimos un grito de terror al ver a... Un ejército de desgraciadas malditas arañas ninjas inmortales mutantes demonios exorcistas con clones

¿el estudio sobrevivirá ante tal matanza?

**Hola hola hola **

**Explicaciones: **

**1.- no he estado porque reprove 2 materias y debería estar estudiando... Pero ando de rebelde. **

**2.- recuerden que este es un ova asi que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original. **

**3\. mañana es el ultimo examen así que el viernes ya tengo el próximo cap ya de la historia **

**4.- no quiero hacer Spoiles sobre el próximo cap así que solo diré que habrá una parte muy "comprometedora" jijiji soy malita **

**5.- SOCIALISEMOS: de mis OC (es decir: Alice, Dari, Adrián y Zaid) cual es su favorito? **

**6.- ¿como llamarían al rey de los sin corazones? Me estoy dando cuenta de que no le e puesto nombre **

**7.- agradesco a Maricruz-Dragneel por su apoyo en esta historia (te fijas es el 7, creo que solo fans de Fairy Tail entienden xD así que entenderás) **

**8.- gracias x leer, dejen reviews por favor. **

**Atte: Dari**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8.- Corazón falso. **_

Estábamos en el pueblo de Halloween Town pero al ver a los ciudadanos, Goffy y Donald tuvieron la "genial" idea de disfrazanos para pasar desapercibidos pero no le veo motivo, aun así me obligaron a usar lo que parecía un vestido de la niña del aro, el cual fue sacado con la magia de Donald (awww que lendo se escucha); a Alice la hicieron usar una capa negra, parecía toda una vampiresa; Adrián iba vestido como un... ¿Hombre lobo?, Zaid, no tengo idea de que iba vestido creo que era una especie de araña gigante; Donald se vistió de momia; Gofy no tengo la menor idea de que es; Sora un traje sin sentido alguno pero que tenía una mascara tapándole un ojo (inspirado en el videojuego noooo como creen); Riku llevaba un traje negro, se veía bien... Si bien significara que en cualquier momento sacaría una pistola y adiós vida; y finalmente Kairy iba como una linda muñeca de trapo mal cuidada

Parecía que Sora ya había venido a este lugar, igual que yo, bueno al ser sin corazón viajas mucho, pero no interesa. Dijo que para hoy conseguiríamos encontrar la segunda cerradura pero si sigue platicando con un tal Jack Skelleton no conseguiremos nada. Los demás destruiamos un laboratorio por pura diversión, hasta que me encontré con una pequeña cuna. Al buscar mejor vista puede ver a un bebe durmiendo

-Kawaii- susurré emocionada, se veía tan pacífico, tan callado, tan inocente, sin oscuridad que lo amenace

-¿que pasa? Dari- Alice llego a mi lado y sólo le apunte al bebé en silencio, no podía podía dejar de verlo

-Jack, ¿quien es?- pregunto Sora, no tengo la menor idea de donde estaba, yo seguía junto con Alice contemplando al kawaii bebé

-¡oh! Ella es mi pequeña Rita- respondió el rey calabaza

La pequeña iba abriendo lentamente los ojos y se fijo en nosotros

-¿puedo cargarla?- pregunte emocionada, Jack asintió así que con mucho cuidado tome a la pequeña en mis brazos. Eran pocas las veces que sentía ternura por alguien y es que un bebe es tan inocente que no conoce la palabra mal, por ende no me tiene miedo. La arrullaba con cuidado

-es tan tierna- dijo Alice a mi lado

La pequeña se río un poco al ver a Alice -¡mira! Le agradas- dije divertida, aunque tuviera la ropa mas aterradora del mundo esta niña no se asustaba... Aunque pensándolo bien tiene lógica después de todo vive en Halloween Town

Zaid se acerco mirando a la pequeña -es tan adorable- se unió a los cumplidos, al rato Kairi también se acerco

-disculpe- hablo Riku a Jack -¿que es esto?- dijo levantando lo que parecía un experimento viejo

-¡ah! Ya lo había olvidado- con unos pasos largos llego al lado del albino -eso es un corazón- al escuchar eso le pedí a Alice que cargara a la bebe y fui de chismosa, quiero decir a ver ese interesante proyecto -pero nunca funcionó-

-¿porque?- pregunte curiosa tomando el "corazón" en mis manos y analizándolo

-bueno los corazones son difíciles de hacer y hay cosas que no se pueden agregar, como las emociones- me explicó

-pues técnicamente hablando yo tengo un corazón falso, no veo porque usted no pueda hacer uno- dije sonriendo, le di la espalda a Jack y moví mi cabello mostrándole un circulo mágico el cual estaba tras mi cuello -este circulo mágico me da las emociones que me hacen humana- explique

-¿como se hace eso?- pregunto emocionado el esqueleto

-con mucha magia- respondió Alice dejando al kawaii bebe en su cuna -es difícil hacer y tu lo sabes- dijo señalándome

-si fuera fácil no sería divertido- respondí feliz de la vida

-¿algo trama?- pregunto Zaid a Alice

-eso parece- respondió Alice

Así que para resolver sus confundidas mentes decidí responder sus encinas -mirenlo de esta forma: si este corazón funciona, yo comeré todos los corazones que quiera-

-¡ya decía yo! ¿Dari? ¿cooperando?- se burlo Adrián de ¿mi? Que no se me olvide vengarme

-realmente me gustaría tu ayuda- dijo Jack cambiando ligeramente el tema -mientras buscan la cerradura puedes ayudarme-

-me parece bien- dije -¿a ustedes?- pregunto a lo que todos suspiraron cansados. Lo tomare como un si

Paso un día entero en el que solo teníamos el molde para el corazón, nos faltaba un materia para prepararlo y el hechizo, por otro lado, la búsqueda de la cerradura no daba frutos y lo peor es que ha habido señales de sin corazones cerca del pueblo. La pequeña Rita no ha sido de ayuda tampoco pues me distrae mucho con su kawaiisidad aunque en todo el día la he visto muy pálida. Y finalmente he escuchado que un doctor llamado: Filkenstein, ha estado intentando crear a una persona con ADN de lo que creo que era un muerto, me pregunto para que

Era muy tarde así que iba a dormir, pero al recordar que Zaid y Adrián estaban en mi temporal habitación, suspire... Tenia que correrlos a patadas. Por el pasillo se escucharon golpes ¿que estarán haciendo?

Abrí la puerta repentinamente -oigan chicos es tarde y yo quiero dormir así que salll...- me detuve al ver a Zaid en el suelo con Adrián sobre el, el oji-jade tenia a Zaid agarrado de las muñecas impidiendo que se movieran -¡oh! Lamento interrumpirlos. Sigan sigan- dije cerrando la puerta, de seguro estaba roja

-¡ESPERA DARI NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- fue el grito de los chicos

Así que empecé a correr buscando a Alice -¡ALICE! ¡ALICE! ¡ESCENA YAOI!- (para quien no sepa. Yaoi son escenas de hombrexhombre) grite sin detenerme cuando me tumbaron ¿quienes? Pues Adrián y Zaid

-Dari escuchanos, fue un accidente eso. Tu no viste nada. Malpensada- dedican al unisolo

-clarooo- dije mientras me arrastraba en el suelo mientras era detenida por los chicos, pace por una puerta donde estaba la biblioteca, Jack estaba leyendo un libro mientras que su esposa: Sally acunaba a la bebe -hola- salude amablemente mientras seguía intentando escapar -¡ALICE!- gritaba, finamente llegue a su habitación donde ella leía un libro -¡ALICE! ¡ELLOS ESTABAN...!- no pude terminar porque Adrián tapó mi boca, por suerte mi sombra adopto su forma de gato y fue hasta Alice

-¡ELLOS IBAN A HACER YAOI! ¡DARI ESTABA ROJA!- dijo emocionada mi sombra con esa voz chillona que te da ternura

Alice abrió los ojos como platos ante eso -¿que estaban que?- pregunto sorprendida

-Deja te explico- dijo Zaid mientras que yo intentaba safarme del agarre de Adrián -es que estábamos buscando algo en la habitación de Dari y pues nos tropezamos y Adrián término sobre mi... No es nada de lo que Dari dijo-

Mordí la mano de Adrián para que me soltara y ¡FUNCIONO! -Adrián estaba agarrando las muñecas a Zaid. Yo no veo eso un accidente- defendí mi teoría -de seguro si no hubiera llegado los muy hubieran...

-¡DARI!- me interrumpieron los 3

-ya bueno me callo- dije con una sonrisa inocente, si, claro inocente

Como seguía en el suelo intente levantarme pero bajo la cama de Alice había algo que brillaba me acerque y pude notar que era una especia de polvo brilloso, algunos pensaran ¡Drogas! Pero no, tome el polvo entre mis manos

-¿reconoces esto?- pregunte sentándome en el suelo y mostrando aquel polvo

Alice se quedo pensando un momento -me parece familiar- dijo

-es el polvo para esto- señale tras mi cuello, tome todo el polvo que pude, era poco pero al menos serviría para el circulo, me levante

-ya es tarde- dijo Zaid de la nada

-claro- dije -voy a dormir. No molesten- dije antes de salir

No tengo idea de porque me acorde de algo muy importante "el sin corazón que tenga mas corazones robados será el rey de estos" esa era una regla de los sin corazones, si el rey es que vimos en la fiesta de Mickey es el que ha robado mas corazones... Debió robar mas de 4 millones de corazones, es decir mi récord. Pero si no es así quiere decir que yo sera la reina. Si fuera la reina, podría conseguir que los sin corazones dejen de robar, si este corazón falso funciona no habrá necesidad de robar corazones. Aunque si me equivocó. Este corazón no serviría para nada, solo seria una perdida de tiempo. Dos resultados de un problema, no es seguro de que el resultado será como yo quiero así que me arriesgo a perder, pero así es como me gusta jugar.

-Dari- escuche que me llamaban pero tenia mucho sueño para contestar, había tenido otra pesadilla, esta vez fue diferente a todas, me soñé sola en una eterna oscuridad, sola sin nadie que me pueda sacar de la oscuridad -Dari- realmente detesto que me despierten así que quien sea el que me esta llamando tendrá que sufrir

De la nada sentí que me tiraban de la cama -¡DARI! ¡DESPIERTA!- era Sora

Me levante del suelo enojada y lo estampe contra la pared gruñendo, tenia una mano en el cuello de su camisa y la otra alzada en un puño

-quien me despierta muere- Murmuré enojada

-Rita desapareció y necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y se veía asustado. Lo solté y talle mis ojos

Salí del cuarto siendo perseguida por Sora -quiero que busques por todas partes, no descuidas ni una esquina. Si encuentras algo vienes sin dudarlo. Si te necesito lo sabrás. Estaremos conectadas por el ojo de gato- dije a mi sombra, esta tomo un tono morado oscuro y como un rayo salio por una ventana, active el ojo de gato teniendo un ojo amarillo. Entre a la biblioteca aun entre dormida -¿saben algo del futuro cadáver que matare?- pregunte enojada refiriéndome de quien se llevo a la kawaii bebe

-nada- dijo Sally llorando junto a la cuna de su hija

-Jack, quiero que pongas a todos los del pueblo a buscar, mi sombra ya esta buscando pero necesitara ayuda- ordene tomando control de la situación. Tenia un sueño horrible pero tenia que ayudar

Jack asintió sin decir nada para después salir de la biblioteca

-¿tienen algún enemigo?- pregunto Sora mientras se acercaba a Sally

-Oogui Boogi, pero el murió hace bastante- respondió entre llanto

-¿el tenia secuaces o algo así?- Ahora era Adrián quien hablaba

-si unos niños, chok, luck y barry creo- respondió

-¿como son?- pregunte

-uno va vestido de diablo rojo, una de bruja y el otro con una camisa de rayas

"Entendido, buscare a esos niños" la voz de mi sombra se escucho en mi cabeza

-bien, parados aquí no los encontraremos- dijo Alice mientras salia del lugar, los demás la seguimos, excepto Kairi que se quedaría cuidando a Sally

-¿donde comenzamos a buscar?- pregunto Sora mientras sacaba su llave espada igual que Alice

-en el bosque- dijo Alice decidida. Comenzamos a correr siguiendo a Alice, pues ella es mas rápida que nosotros

"Dari, encontré a los niños" me aviso mi sombra "los llevare con Jack y después voy contigo" dijo

-sombra encontró a los niños- avice en voz alta cuando llegamos al inicio del bosque. Nunca dijimos que esos niños eran los culpables pero nos aseguraremos de que no molesten y encontraremos a Rita

Llevábamos una hora en ese bosque. Mi sombra había llegado hace buen rato. Nos estábamos rindiendo, tal vez no encontraríamos nada en el bosque

-¡al fin llegas!- esa voz era muy familiar, nos escondimos tras los arboles y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente hasta que llegamos a lo que seria un montón de arboles con puertas. En el centro estaba el rey de los sin corazones con una bruja de piel verde... Maléfica

-¿conseguiste lo que pedí?- pregunto Maléfica

-por supuesto- dijo mostrando a la pequeña Rita la cual no note que tenia en sus brazos

Maléfica iba a tomar a la niña pero el rey retrosedio

-nada es gratis en esta vida- dijo con malicia

Maléfica hizo aparecer entre sus manos un corazón, se veía tan puro, tan delicioso, tan devorable -el corazón de un niño creyente- presento maléfica

Mi boca se hizo agua, miraba el corazón fijamente, inconscientemente sonrei justo como en Wonderland, la sonrisa lunática. Ese corazón debía ser mio, estaba dispuesta a ir por el pero estoy consciente aun de que si hago algo idiota me atrapan y muero

-sombra- susurré lo mas bajo que pude. Mi sombra dejo su forma de gato para transformarse en una guadaña. ¿prudencia? ¿donde quedaste?

-Dari, sera mejor que te relajes- dijo mi sombra

-voy a ir por Rita- le mentí sin quitar mi sonrisa. Ese corazón sera mio

Sin previo aviso corrí asía la bruja. Escuche mi nombre en forma de grito desesperado pero fui sorda. Cuando estaba apunto de atacar a Maléfica esta bloqueo mi ataque con su bastón

-ese corazón es mio- dije sonriendo ampliamente

-¡¿que?!- exclamo mi sombra sorprendida

Comencé a reír desquiciadamente

El rey iba a atacarne por la espalda pero llego Alice impidiendo que se acercara

-dame a la bebé y no te lastimare- advirtió Alice. Intente atacar otra vez a la bruja pero solo logre moverla a un lado. Ella me iba a atacar con su magia, así que comencé a alejarme pero ese corazón me llamaba a gritos, tenia que ser mio

**Hola hola hola **

**La pequeña Rita tiene su propio fict: el extraño mundo de Jack 2: maldigo a cupido. Trata de como una Rita de 16 años se enamora (a parte de un chico mayor a ella) de Erick quien es un humano pero siempre le pasan cosas horribles. Si gustan pasar a leer para ver como hago llorar a Rita adelante **

**En fiiiin. **

**Gracias x leer. Dejen reviews **

**Como siempre agradesco a Maricruz-Dragneel por su apoyo **

**Atte: Dari. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.- Las futuras reinas. **

_Parece que cuando eres un sin corazón así te quedaras para toda la vida, no importa lo que hagas. _

_Maléfica no se inmutaba a pesar de que peleaba con toda mi fuerza, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, no era nada en comparación a Maléfica, pero aun así soy orgullosa, es decir, ese corazón será mío si o si _

_-deja de esforzarte, no puedes en mi contra- fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron enojar _

_-¡CALLA!- ordene entre rabia y ataques con la guadaña –si no me esfuerzo ese corazón no será mío- mi sombra dejo de ser una guadaña para transformarse en una katana, comencé a atacar con mas rapidez, aun así Maléfica cubría mis ataques con su maldito bastón _

_De la nada Maléfica se transformo en un dragón negro, con su rugido de fuego intento atacarme, apenas la esquive, fue ahí cuando reaccione, me fije a mi alrededor, Alice peleaba contra el rey de los sin corazones, los demás intentaban pelear contra sin corazones ¿Cuándo aparecieron? ¿Desde cuándo pelean? ¿Desde cuándo está lloviendo? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿Acaso es porque no tenemos posibilidades en contra de ellos? ¡NO! Me niego a creer eso, no pienso rendirme, nunca seré vencida_

_-¿necesitas ayuda?- la voz de Sora me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos _

_Solo atine a negar con la cabeza y volver a mirar al dragón –sombra, soy la mejor buscando problemas- me aferre con fuerza a mi sombra, que seguía en su forma de katana y corrí a por el dragón, mas bien por el corazón. Lamentablemente tuve que detenerme. Maléfica tenia a Adrián entre sus garras _

_-ni siquiera puedes cuidar a tus amigos ¿Cómo esperas ganarme?- pregunto aquel dragón que ya me tenia cansada, la ignore y corrí a toda prisa asía su brazo, el cual corte con mucha facilidad, Maléfica no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar un grito de dolor, un humo verde apareció alrededor de Maléfica y cuando se disipo solo quedo el corazón en el suelo, iba a ir por el pero era mas importante asegurarme de que Adrián estaba bien _

_-¿estás bien?- le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse _

_-eso creo- mintió, su brazo se estaba desangrando _

_-tienes que ir a un lugar seguro, me asegurare de que no te sigan- dije mientras con la katana dejaba heridos a los sin corazones. Sin renegar el oji-jade se fue lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes tomar el corazón del suelo ¿Por qué? No se. Después me encargue de varios sin corazones, solo los dejaba mal heridos, nunca podría matar a alguien que en realidad solo busca su corazón, puede que no tenga corazón pero todavía recuerdo el dolor que pasa un sin corazón. Algo no entiendo ¿Cómo porque Sora mata sin pensar? _

_-Dari, concéntrate- me pidió mi sombra –después te encargas de Sora- le obedecí y corrí esquivando sin corazones para llegar con Alice. Era difícil pelear contra el rey, puesto a que el aun tenia a Rita en su brazos, pero con una patada en la espalda, cortesía mía, soltó a la pequeña Rita, con rapidez Alice la tomo en brazos, se alejó un poco_

_-¡desobedeces a tu rey!- me grito enojado el rey loco _

_-yo no tengo rey- dije con orgullo, lo iba a atacar cuando la sombra de él se tiño de gris y se transformó en una katana igual a mi sombra –solo yo puedo hacer eso ¡¿COMO LO HACES?!- pregunte atacando con fuerza _

_-te equivocas, no eres la única que puede invocar a su sombra, además yo soy mucho mejor que tu- dijo mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos y casi todas las sombras del lugar se levantaron, junto con los sin corazones jamás conseguiríamos nada –aun puedes serme leal, Daring- _

_-primero muerta- respondí mientras daba un corte a su pecho, su camisa se desgarro y pude ver la marca de los sin corazones a la perfección _

_-¡SON DEMASIADOS!- grito Riku espantado _

_-esto aún no termina- dije esquivando ataques del rey y corrí arrastraba a todos mis amigos. En la salida del bosque talle una marca en un árbol y una luz morada rodeo todo el bosque, de esa manera las sombras y sin corazones no podrían pasar -¿todos están bien?- pregunta más calmada _

_-si- respondió el pato loco, mire detalladamente a cada uno, el pato estaba bien, algunas plumas perdidas pero bien, igual Goffy, Riku tenía bastantes heridas, Sora está bien, Zaid también, Alice solo cansada y Rita lloraba sin parar _

_-no, Rita no está bien- dijo Alice con preocupación en su voz _

_Me acerque para mirar mejor, las piernitas de la bebe estaban burbujeando y parecía que lloraba de dolor –hay que llevarla con el abuelo- dije para después correr de nuevo –ustedes vallan por Jack, nosotras cuidamos a Rita- ordene sin mirar a atrás y sin saber si me escucharon._

_Patee la puerta en lugar de tocar y entre como si fuera mi casa -¡DOCTOR FILKENSTEIN!- grite, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero debía concentrarme, el doctor bajo del segundo piso en su silla de ruedas _

_-¿Qué sucede ahora? Tengo mucho trabajo- dijo enfadado pero al ver a Rita callo, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo diciendo que esperáramos ahí _

_Pasaron horas que parecían eternas cuando llego Jack, le dijimos que teníamos que esperar, ella estaría bien solo teníamos que ser pacientes. Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en el suelo preocupadas mirando como Jack caminaba de un lado a otro _

_-Alice- la llame, tal vez si platicaba con ella no estaría tan preocupada –no te dije antes, pero quiero que sepas que los sin corazones tenemos una ley muy importante- ella me escucho sin decir nada –si un sin corazón tiene más corazones que el rey, tiene derecho de retarlo a un duelo a muerte por la corona- _

_Alice levanto la cabeza mirándome – ¿qué tratas de decirme?-_

_-que el rey de los sin corazones tiene diez mil corazones… y yo poco más de dos millones- murmure, no es algo que enorgullezca _

_Hubo un silencio incomodo que duro solo un momento –son muchos corazones- dijo finalmente_

_-lo sé- dije mirando el suelo -¿crees que pueda enfrentarme a él?- _

_-yo sé que sí, eres muy fuerte- me dijo pero notaba la preocupación _

_-a veces no estoy tan segura- confesé tirándome al suelo de espaldas –voy a retarlo y voy a ganar- _

_-¿y después?_

_-hare que los sin corazones dejen de robar y los llevare al reino de corazones, junto a los demonios- respondí note la sorpresa de Alice –los demonios necesitan un líder Alice, tu serias una buena líder- reí ligeramente –Alice, la reina de los demonios. Suena bien_

_-Dari la reina de corazones. También suena bien- dijo imitándome, sonreí. También no estoy convencida, si no derroto al rey, moriré y Alice estará sola ¿debería arriesgarme? _

_-entonces para eso quieres el corazón falso- afirmo Alice –para los sin corazones- _

_-correcto- dije. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió el doctor, dejo que Jack entrara _

_-¿está bien?- pregunto Alice al doctor _

_-no- respondió –controle el dolor temporalmente. También hice unas pruebas, parece que le robaron el corazón a mi nieta, no entiendo que pasa- _

_-¿le robaron el corazón?- pregunte confundida, se supone que si le roban el corazón debería estar muerta, a menos de que guardaran el corazón, si ese fuera el caso, ella sería un sin corazón. Solo hay una explicación y esa es…_

_-exactamente- el doctor me saco de mi deducción _

_-usted encargase de que la niña no sienta dolor. Yo del corazón- dije un poco molesta por sacarme de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta y salí triunfante. Necesito afinar mi teoría _

_Si no le han hecho nada al corazón de Rita, deben estar atrayéndonos, saben que vamos a ir por el corazón, es decir que lo del intercambio fue una fachada, el rey y Maléfica son más fuertes que cuando peleamos con ellos. Todo fue una gran farsa, algo quieren lo sé. Tendremos que tener cuidado_

_-¿Qué tanto piensas?- me pregunto Alice, ambas caminábamos por la cuidad de Halloween, muchos se nos quedaron viendo mientras caminábamos, parece que vaya a donde valla siempre seré un fenómeno, debería acostumbrarme _

_-muchas cosas y nada importante- respondí con una sonrisa, en los peores momentos hay que sonreír -¿sabes que le pasa a Rita?- pregunte _

_-si- respondió –o al menos eso creo- _

_-usaron magia- dije convencida –el corazón está protegido por un hechizo de sombras, justo como yo, pero en mi caso mi cuerpo es el que está protegido-_

_-justo lo que creí- dijo Alice -¿puedes regresar el corazón?- _

_-claro que no- respondí con una risa sonora –pero se de alguien que si- _

_Seguimos en silencio hasta la casa de Skelleton. Adentro de la casa, Sally se encargaba de las heridas de Adrián _

_-Sally, será mejor que vayas a ver a Rita- dije intentando darle una sonrisa, intento inútil. Sally se detuvo de su labor y sin decir nada se fue _

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kairi _

_-le robaron el corazón a la niña- respondió Alice _

_Riku y Sora se sorprendieron y nos miraron asustados –su corazón está protegido por un hechizo de sombras, no se hará sin corazón, pero tenemos que encontrar su corazón- dije decidida. Suspire cansada. El corazón falso tendrá que esperar _

_-¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos?- pregunto Zaid _

_-la magia de sombras, que por cierto es la que yo uso, tiene un precio, Rita pagara con su piel- explique _

_**Hola hola hola**_

_**He regresado y esta vez me apurare mucho mas en escribir, de hecho vengo con mas ideas listas para poner en marcha **_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Atte: Dari.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.- Misión en el castillo de la malvada**

El carruaje plateado se detuvo con elegancia frente al gran palacio de la reina malvada. El funeral de Blanca Nieves era una noticia que atormentaba a todos, pero era una gran oportunidad para estrenar vestidos. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y 6 figuras salieron de este

-tengan cuidado- dijo el chofer antes de avanzar

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- grito una joven de vestido negro con un escote V elegante, tirantes gruesos decorados por rosas negras, su cintura era delineada por tela negra y la falda elegante cubría en su totalidad las piernas; los risos negros aunque estuvieran sueltos tenían gracia y belleza, era una hermosa persona y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus brillantes ojos amarillos ¿adivinan quién es?

-¡Sombra! Discreción- pedí intentando tener paciencia, yo vestía un vestido, igual negro, de un tirante que era decorado por una flor de tela, lo demás era un poco ajustado y a la altura de la rodilla tenía una apertura en mi pierna izquierda, mi cabello era un molote (chongo) con una trenza rodeándolo. Le entregue a sombra un abanico negro de los dos que tenía

-déjala disfrutar. Es su primer baile- dijo Adrián, quien tenía un traje negro, simple, pero se veía tan bien

-esto no es un baile- le regaño Alice. La chica que poseía el vestido más hermoso de la tierra, este tenía un escote de corazón simplemente perfecto, en su cintura un pequeño cinturón de diamantes daba a llamar atención sin exagerar y la falda era pegada hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, lo demás era suelto y hermoso. Su cabello era perfectamente peinado por una coleta (cola de caballo, como quieran llamarle) de lado, en sus manos, cubiertas por elegantes guantes negros, cargaba con un abanico negro, el cual con solo darle una mirada se contemplaba la elegancia -esto es una infiltración- menciono antes de abrir el abanico de un solo movimiento, y con maestría cubrir su rostro

-¿porque haces eso?- pregunto Sora quien tenía un traje negro (no tengo la menor idea sobre ropa de hombre así que todos tienen trajes negros, déjenme soñar con los vestidos), junto a él estaba Riku y Kairi, la cual intentaba acomodar su vestido negro de falda suelta y bien definido del corsé, sus brazos eran cubiertos por tela negra ligeramente transparente, ella también tenía un abanico negro

-la reina no le gusta ver los rostros de las mujeres, cree que su belleza es la única que puede ser notada- respondí en un tono de burla

-y querido, nuestra belleza le da buena competencia. No queremos que nos maten por ser lindas- dijo Sombra dando una buena carcajada, la cual calle con un golpe en su cabeza. El silencio domino unos segundo hasta que Adrián hablo

-¿recuerdan el plan?- pero que arrogante se escuchó, este es mi plan

-Sombra y yo buscaremos los hechizos de sombras- dijo Riku

-Sora, Kairi, Zaid y yo iremos a por la cerradura- esa fue Alice

-y nosotros cuidamos a la reina- dije mirando a Adrián con una sonrisa. Bien, de seguro están perdidos. ¿Hace un segundo estábamos solucionando el problema de Rita y ahora estamos en un funeral? Dejen me aclarar sus mentes. Encontramos la cerradura de Halloween Town, así que la cerraron, peleamos contra un saco viejo, después venimos a este mundo dejando a Rita al cuidado de Goffy y Donald, ahora mismo entraremos al palacio de la reina malvada, robaremos un libro con hechizos de magia de sombras y de pasada cerraremos la cerradura de este mundo que por casualidad está en el palacio. ¿Ya entendieron?

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando Zaid suspiro nervioso -nunca he estado en un baile- confesó

-tranquilo- lo reconforto Adrián ¡es tan tierno! -solo sigue mis pasos- dijo arruinando el momento

-cierra la boca- le pedí de forma amable

-no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo Alice -es solo un lugar lleno de gente estúpida que solo se preocupa por las etiquetas, solo quédate derecho y sígueme. Ya he estado con muchos estúpidos- esas dulces (noten el sarcasmo) palabras hicieron a Zaid sonreír, él le ofreció el brazo a Alice, ella volvió a esconder su rostro y fueron los primeros en entrar. La vida es hermosa, ese chico está loco por Alice

-supongo que tenemos que entrar- dijo Kairi nerviosa mirando a Sora. Este con una gran sonrisa tomo la mano de la pelirroja

-no temas. No te dejare sola- esas palabras hasta a mí me sorprendieron. La pelirroja cubrió su rostro con su abanico y entraron felices

-tranquila Dari- dijo mi sombra empujando a Riku al interior del palacio

-mi instinto de cupido despierta- bromee. Para después ver como Sombra empujó con más fuerza al pobre alvino que no quería venir en primer lugar. Me quede parada con una sonrisa estúpida. Esto no es una fiesta, es un funeral y tenemos que ser discretos

-señorita- me llamo Adrián ofreciendo su brazo

-esto me trae recuerdos señor- comente tomando su brazo para después ocultar mi rostro

-esa es la intención- se rió y juntos entramos al palacio. En la mera entrada estaba el rey junto a una imagen quien creo que era Blanca Nieves, una niña muy linda de hecho

-realmente lamentamos su perdida- dijo Adrián antes de inclinarse ante el rey

Tras recibir una "discreta" mirada de Adrián me tuve que inclinar a regala dientes. Malditos reyes y su manía con obligar a los demás a inclinarse, cuando sea reina nadie se inclinara ante mí

-gracias por venir- dijo el rey con una sonrisa llena de dolor

El lugar estaba lleno de personas de negro conversando sobre la muerte de la joven. Nos alejamos poco a poco cuando vi a Sombra y Alice buscando con la mirada

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Adrián con molestia

-no entiendo- admití

-tú no eres nada comparada con el rey ¿porque te tuve que llamar la atención?- dijo con notoria molestia. Intente mirarlo pero de un empujón me hizo mirar a enfrente ¿qué le pasa?

-detesto a los reyes. Tú ya lo sabes y dijiste que estabas en las mismas- dije en el mismo todo irritante que él uso

-no interesa lo que detestes. Si quieres vivir tienes que hacer lo que se pide- me regaño cuando llegamos con los demás

-encontramos una entrada- dijo Sora mirando a una esquina del palacio

-tengan cuidado- advertí -no sabemos que puede haber en este lugar-

-no te preocupes- dijo Alice -tendremos mucho cuidado, quizás hasta te traiga un recuerdo- parece que mi falta de conocimiento fue notado por la oji-zafiro -este lugar huele a sangre y corazón- ¡oh! Pero que interesante. Me traerá un corazón

-no habrá recuerdo- dijo Kairi con notorio enojo

-será mejor que no opines- dijo Alice con frialdad

-¿sabes lo que es comer comida humana cuando no te gusta?- pregunte en mi intento de hacerla callar -yo como corazones, es mi naturaleza. Ya supéralo-

Kairi cerro la boca... Creo, no veo su rostro bien, pero Sombra es quien hablo -Dari, tienes que tranquilizarte- al mirarla pude notar que su piel se teñía morada. Con una profunda respiración que me relajo, Sombra volvió a su estado normal

-nos vamos- aviso Zaid antes de tomar a Alice del brazo y arrastrarla junto con Sora y la pelirroja molesta

-no prestes atención a lo que dicen- me aconsejo Riku -después de todo no entienden lo que pasa en las sombras- sonreí ante lo que dijo

-buena suerte- le desee antes de que se fuera junto a sombra. Estaba sola con Adrián, ¿debería hablar? No, no es necesario

-tienes que entender que solo me preocupe por ti- susurró Adrián

-déjalo así- solo respondí intentando ser amable. Después de 15 minutos Sombra salió de entre la gente y con discreción salió del castillo junto con Riku. La reina ni se enteró -¿y qué hiciste con el corazón?- pregunté curiosa

-¿de qué hablas?- hablo confundido

Lo mire a los ojos sorprendida -¿de qué más debería hablar? El corazón que te llevaste-

-¡ah! Lo lamento Dari, sé que sonara muy idiota pero lo perdí- dijo mirando el suelo

-no hay problema- dije sonriendo, claro que él no me veía por el abanico, pero lo que cuenta es la intención

-no, si hay problema tu necesitabas ese...

-¡DARI CUIDADO!- una tercera voz en mi cabeza interrumpió mi concentración y me hizo notar al guardia que estaba justo detrás de Adrián con intenciones de apuñalarlo con una larga espada. Con una velocidad, que ni yo misma sabía que tenía, empuje a Adrián a un lado pero la espada que lo lastimaría termino en mi pecho... En mi corazón

-¡WOW! nunca creí que no tener corazón serviría de algo- dije emocionada mientras que la gente corría atemorizada y el asesino retrocedía asustado. Debió ser más rápido, ya que cierta chupa sangre llego y con una sola mordida en su brazo lo hizo caer desmayado, con cuidado quite la espada de mi cuerpo

-Felicidades- dijo Alice limpiando la poca sangre que escurrido de sus labios -tu recuerdo- dijo entregando me un corazón -la placa decía blanca nieves pero por el tamaño es de...

-un ciervo- termine por ella

-¿qué dicen?- la reina malvada estaba tras nosotras mirando nos atonía. Parecía realmente molesta ahora ¿porque le molestara?

Unas flechas cayeron frente a nosotras. ¡qué mala puntería! -tenemos lo que necesitamos. Vámonos- Dije para después comenzar a correr con Alice y Adrián

-¡QUIERO SUS CORAZONES!- grito la reina enojada

Con agilidad me di la vuelta sin dejar de correr y dije -eso va a estar difícil-

Estábamos a punto de salir del palacio, solo eran unos metros más ¡CONDENADOS TACONES! no me dejan ir mas rápido 2 metros, eso quedaba cuando Zaid cayó al suelo como si no intentaremos escapar. Mire atrás donde la reina malvada cargaba con un libro y en una de sus manos una especie de luz negra brotaba de esta, jamás había visto una mirada tan furiosa como la de ella

-Dari- me llamo Alice asustada -Zaid no responde- dijo mientras sacudida el cuerpo del antiguo esclavo. La reina estaba a punto de volver a atar ¿saldemos de esta?

**Hola hola hola **

**Aclaración rápida de porque no me morí: ¡SOY INVENSIBLE! Ok no recuerden que a los sin corazones solo la llave espada les lastima, estoy 80% segura de eso **

**Prometo que ahora ac¡tualisare mas rapido porque de seguro deje en duda **


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.- Familia.**

-¡Dari, no reacciona!- grito Alice a mis espaldas, no podía concentrarme en la reina y en Zaid al mismo tiempo, tenía que hacer algo

¿Qué debía hacer?

Observe a la reina lista para atacar – ¡última oportunidad! ¡Devuelvan el libro!- ordeno la reina, antes de arrojar su hechizo, que esquive a duras penas, contemple como el hechizo de la reina había dejado un gran cráter. De seguro estábamos pérdidas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de decirle a mi amiga lo perdida que estábamos cuando escuche un fuerte rugido

-Alice carga a Zaid- dije con esperanza, la chica me hizo caso, pero no pudo escapar pues otro ataque de la reina lo impidió –espera un poco Alice- pedí mirando atentamente como la reina estaba lista para atacarme solo a mí

La reina lanzo el hechizo directo a mí, pero un rayo de color morado llego a mis manos y con el mismo rayo desvié el ataque

-llegas tarde- dije con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que el rayo cambiaba de forma en mis manos

-no volverá a pasar- dijo la chillona voz de mi sombra ahora en su forma de guadaña –Alice, nosotras nos encargamos. Llévate a Zaid- pidió sombra, cosa que la oji-azul obedeció sin dudar en nosotras

-¡tú no te iras de aquí- dijo la reina completamente enojada –cuando te atrape te arrancare el corazón y luego iré por Blanca Nieves

-qué extraña obsesión con los corazones- menciono sombra

-me recuerda a mí- susurre antes de correr en dirección de la reina, mientras esquivaba sus mortales hechizos, cuando no había tiempo de esquivar, con la guadaña desviaba el hechizo, pero el final fue inevitable, con mi amada guadaña destroce el libro de la reina malvada y tome entre mis manos su delicado cuello –sería tan fácil para mi matarte en este instante. Sería tan fácil tomar tu corazón y cocinarlo con las llamas más bravas

-Dari…- esa voz en mi cabeza volvió, pero esta vez se escuchaba preocupado

Deje caer a la reina y la mire en el suelo, intentando respirar con normalidad, pero el miedo fue demasiado para poder tranquilizarte

-piensa en la piedad que te tuve- escupí las palabras antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la salida. Un poco lejos del castillo, entre las sombras estaban Zaid, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Alice y Adrián, estos últimos dos estaban discutiendo

-pudimos haber muerto, se supone que ibas a cuidar con Dari y a la primera oportunidad que tuviste escapaste- decía Alice, estaba sumamente enojada

-lo que importa es que salimos con vida- dije al ver como Adrián quería seguir peleando contra la chica de ojos zafiros y pelear contra Alice era como firmar una sentencia de muerte. Kairi me entrego en las manos el libro que robamos, cosa que agradecí

-¿todo bien?- me pregunto Alice con tono preocupado e ignorando el berrinche que hacia Adrián a sus espaldas

-claro- le dije, más tarde hablaríamos sobre la voz –es hora de irnos- dije mientras mi sombra cambiaba de forma a un caballo, subimos a Zaid a su lomo y nos dispusimos a caminar, habíamos dejado nuestro transporte en un pueblo abandonado para que no lo encontraran.

En el camino estaba inquieta, sentía que algo malo pasaría, pero no tengo la menor idea de que podría salir mal, a mitad del camino me puse a leer el libro de la reina y realmente tenía todo lo que necesitábamos, sabia como regresar un corazón a su lugar, para eso solo necesitaba el corazón de Rita, también había una parte que me explicaba cómo transformar a un humano en una sombra, pero ello requería que el humano estuviera a punto de morir y por ultimo descubrí lo que tenía Zaid, era un simple hechizo de sueño y la cura era una simple poción, seguíamos caminando cuando cerré el libro, mire enfrente notando el espantoso pueblo, cuando era de día se veía un `poco más agradable

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Sora, todos estábamos cansados fue una larga caminata

-a juzgar por la posición de la luna… debe ser poco más tarde de media noche- comento Adrián quien había detenido su pelea contra Alice, ellos dos no dejaban de pelar y me irritaba demasiado, pero lo ignoraba

-sería bueno dormir aquí por hoy- dije suspirando, ese maldito sentimiento de preocupación era un maldito fastidio; visualice nuestro transporte, quizás era este lugar el que me hacía sentir insegura, quizás era mejor irnos ahora, mire a Riku quien era el que nos llevaba, estaba cansado, todos lo estábamos… lo mejor era descansar

Suspire en mi intento de desesterarme y entre en el transporte donde saque las cosas todos y se los entregue a sus dueños, cuando íbamos a vestirnos escuchamos un ruido que venía de una de las casas

-díganme que fue mi imaginación- dijo Kairi quien se aferró al brazo de Sora

-lo averiguare- dije quitándome mis zapatos de tacón, mis pies dolían como nunca, mi sombra dejo a Zaid junto a la nave y con rapidez se transformó en guadaña en mis manos

-te acompaño- dijo Alice, las dos caminamos a la casa de donde venía el ruido, estaba más relajada por la compañía de Alice, tanto que llevaba la guadaña colgando de mi hombro

-te he notado un poco callada- comente para acabar con el silencio, ella solo me miro arqueando una ceja y soltando una sonora carcajada –más de lo usual- corregí entre una pequeña risa

-no he tenido mucho que decir- dijo como excusa, cosa que no creí en absoluto

-las mentirosas comerán agujas, Alice- canturreé un poco

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada por mis palabras

-lo saque de un libro, no recuerdo pero me gusto como suena- dije quitando importancia –dime que tienes

Ella suspiro derrotada –han pasado muchas cosas ¿no crees?

-por supuesto, es una aventura después de todo- dije mirándola, habíamos llegado a la puerta de donde venía el ruido, yo me asome por la ventana esperando mucho polvo destrozos y cosas así, pero el lugar estaba impecable y sin desorden, como si esta mañana se hubieran ido, por su parte, Alice destrozo la cerradura con una sola mano antes de entrar al lugar –no creo que sea buena idea

-estad dudando de todo ¿sabes?- dijo con cansancio, no sé el porqué, pero el tono de voz me hizo sentir un poco mal, ella entro a la casa con sumo cuidado, yo la seguía con mi guadaña frente a mi

-Dari, ella está cansada, se le pasara- susurro mi sombra pero no le respondí, lo mejor era estar callada ¿sería cierto lo que decía mi sombra? pero Alice no siempre habla de esa manera ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo mal? Todo está bien

Alice paseaba por la casa cuando escuchamos pasos por las escaleras, con una sola mirada de Alice sube que debíamos subir las escaleras, ella iba enfrente, cosa que se me hizo algo estúpido, yo era la que tenía un arma –ella es casi inmortal- me recordó Sombra en mi mente cosa que me hizo gruñir enojada

Al subir por las escaleras pasábamos por un pasillo oscuro, bastante aterrador según yo así que mi respiración era un tanto irregular, cada paso que dábamos revisábamos las puertas que cruzábamos, pero no había nada, habíamos llegado a la última puerta, la cual abrió Alice, después de echar un vistazo y ver que no había nadie, suspire tranquila, tal vez había sido un animal y no lo notamos

-¿Alice?- escuchamos una tercera voz desconocida a nuestra espalda, así que con rapidez tome pose de defensa y apunte mi guadaña al dueño de la voz, parecía de estatura media, por la luz no veía el rostro, pero se notaba que tenía el pelo un poco largo y llevaba un vestido -¿Alice eres tú?- esa voz… no podía creerlo, jamás olvidaría esa voz

-sombra- susurre sin dejar de mirar a la figura delante nuestro, mi sombra comenzó a soltar un muy ligero brillo que me permitió ver el rostro de la figura, Alice estaba tan impactada como yo pero yo no debía decir nada, no me correspondía a mí, baje mi guadaña

-¿mamá?- hablo Alice con una sonrisa llena de emoción, justo como nunca la había visto, me a apegue a la pared cuando ella corrió a los brazos de su madre, yo sonreí cálidamente al ver la escena, Alice abrazaba a su madre –creí que nunca te volvería a ver

-lo sé, querida- dijo la madre acariciando el cabello de su hija

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Alice una vez se separaron

-ven- dijo la madre tomando la mano de Alice y guiándola a las escaleras, me quede un momento parada

-¿Dari?- hablo mi Sombra asiéndome reaccionar

-la protegeré hasta que regrese- dije recordando las palabras que le prometí a la madre de Alice, parece que cumplí mi promesa, camine apurando el paso para alcanzar a la madre e hija

Al salir tal fue mi sorpresa que solté a Sombra, fuera de la casa había una especia de fiesta que no note antes, había luces en todos lados, personas bailando y cantando, mientras que en una parte había un gran banquete

-¡Alice, bienvenida a la tribu de los demonios!- dijo la madre riendo de felicidad, la hija miraba a todos lados asombrada mientras que yo contemplaba a los demonios, había de todas las espacies, una gran cantidad de demonios en todos lados

-¡mi señora!- escuche un grupo de hombres llegar mientras que arrastraban a Adrián y a los demás, por mero instinto corrí asía ellos pero esos mismos hombres me gruñeron mostrando unos enormes colmillos letales, como defensa mi sombra se trepo a hasta mi hombro y gruño en su forma de gato, no tenía idea de lo ridícula que se veía

-¡son mis amigos!- dijo Alice alterada

-déjenlos, son compañeros de mi hija- ordeno la madre, yo voltee para verla asombrada cuando los hombres dejaron a mis amigos -¡¿POR QUÉ EL SIELNCIO?! ¡HAY QUE SEGUIR FESTEJANDO!- grito la madre fue ahí el momento en que me di cuenta que todos estaban callados y mirándonos, pero después de las palabras de la madre de Alice todos siguieron bailando y cantando

-mamá, un amigo está bajo un hechizo, Dari sabe deshacerlo, pero necesita algunas cosas- dijo Alice, jamás la había visto sonreír tanto tiempo, excepto cuando estaba con Zaid

La madre levanto la mirada cuando me diviso sonrió agradecida y le hablo a uno de los demonios

-él te ayudara- dijo la madre cuando el hombre se me acercó

-¿Qué necesita?- hablo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-primero que no vuelvas a hacer eso-dije sin prestar verdadera atención al hombre pues estaba murando a madre e hija

-ven querida, te presentare a todos- dijo la madre llevando a la hija

Agite la cabeza, eso no me interesaba –necesito agua, una manzana y un poco de veneno de serpiente- dije intentando prestar un poco de atención, mire como algunos hombres cargaba a Zaid a la casa de la que habíamos salido mientras los demás lo seguían asustados

-también necesita leche fresca- dijo mi sombra, había olvidado que estaba sobre mi hombro

El hombre simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró, yo me dirigí a donde estaban los demás cuando comencé a reír un poco –que mentirosa, Sombra-

-¡shhhhh!- me callo el gato –no he comido nada

Yo reí mas recio y entre a la casa, Zaid estaba sobre el sofá

-¿se pondrá bien?- pregunto Adrián quien estaba junto a kairi

-seguramente- dijo la pelirroja sobando la espalda del chico oji-jade , justo ahí escuche un crijir, mire atrás pero al no ver nada ignore aquello

**Hola hola hola. **

**Hace demasiado que no actualizo y realmente lo extrañe. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.- La poción. **

Miraba la ventana donde los demonios celebraban, reían y todo con Alice, trataba de sentirme feliz con ella, si yo encontrara a mi familia estaría muy feliz, así como ella estaría feliz de mi ¿verdad? ¿O me estoy equivocando? Ya no sabía que pensar, así que para despejar mi mente agite la cabeza y camine a con mis amigos, quienes todos hablaban alegremente al lado del sofá donde se encontraba Zaid aun sin despertar. Busque con la mirada a sombra, quien estaba sobre Adrián dormida profundamente

-¡Listo!- la voz de Kairi se hizo presente en la sala, ella ya llevaba su ropa normal, igual los chicos, solo faltaba yo, así que tome mi vestido, zapatos y capa, me acerque a Adrián

-Sombra, ven un momento- pedí, antes de que mi sombra se moviera mientras bostezaba, me hinque para tomar a Sombra en brazos justo cuando sentí la mano de Adrián en mi brazo, lo mire a los ojos, jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo hermosos que son

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto en un tono preocupado, yo solo atine a asentir, antes de levantarme y correr a un habitación, donde había una sola cama y un espejo, daba miedo que solo hubiera eso pero no es que me importe

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Sombra con su hermosa aguda voz

-no- dije antes de dejarla junto con mis cosas en la cama, me senté en el suelo dándole la espalda cuando aparte mi cabello, acomodándolo en mi hombro -¿está bien?- pregunte refiriéndome al círculo mágico de mi cuello, ese dichoso sello que daba emociones, que impedía que perdiera el control, espere paciente la respuesta de Sombra pero nada se escuchaba así que gire para verla, estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y su rostro era preocupado

-Dari…- me nombro –se está rompiendo…

-¿Qué dices?- hable un poco alto, realmente estaba asustaba ¿Qué pasaba si el sello se rompía? Yo simplemente comenzaría a comer cada corazón que encuentre, lastimaría a todos, ni siquiera sombra me podría detener si eso pasaba

-Dari ¿sucede algo?- escuche la voz de Adrián en la puerta, corrí a la puerta para que no fuera abierta

-si- dije intentando ser natural –todo bien- respire profundo al no volver a escuchar nada –bien sombra esto pasara: lo le diremos a nadie, solamente lo ocultaremos, hablaremos con la madre de Alice, ella debe de saber que hacer así debe saber cómo repararlo, una vez reparado, seguiremos en nuestro camino sin que nadie se entere de lo que paso

-o simplemente diles- sugirió mi sombra

Yo le lance una miraba fulminante –Sora y todos ellos creen que tengo el control absoluto, imagínate que pasara si se enteran

-¿y Alice?- siguió preguntando

-ella lo dijo, ha pasado muchas cosas, no quiero agregar esto a la lista- respondí

-bien- dijo Sombra más alegre, se bajó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana –hablare con la madre de Alice-

-yo no te pedí eso- dije cruzando los brazos

-después me agradeces- murmuro antes de irse. Deje las cosas como estaban y comencé a vestirme. Ya lista con todo y la capa con la que estaba encariñada, salí de la habitación, topándome con el demonio que nos ayudaría con el problema de Zaid, dejaba en la mesa los ingredientes que le había pedido

-gracias- dije tomando los ingredientes y caminando a la cocina

-¿desean que les traiga algo para comer?- pregunto el demonio

-¡seria genial!- respondió Adrián, quien estaba sentado en el suelo

-si pudieras traer un poco de café para Dari, te lo agradecería- la voz de Alice se hizo presente, voltee a verla, estaba en la puerta, en sus manos estaba una aza de porcelana, y a su lado una chica de ojos rojos sonreía

El demonio miro a Alice y tras una reverencia se fue. Yo volví a la cocina, tenía que terminar con la poción, después volver a buscar el corazón de Rita, encontré entre los estantes y repisas un pequeño frasco con un corcho, a la madre de Alice no le molestara que tome algunas cosas, así que seguí buscando un vaso y un cuchillo

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Alice dejando la taza junto a los ingredientes, mire de reojo la taza con asco, desde donde estaba llegaba el olor a sangre

-no- respondí a secas volviendo a buscar

Tras un pequeño silencio entro a la cocina la chica que acompañaba a Alice –Dari, ella es Seni, es un vampiro como yo-

-que bien- dije antes de abrir un estante donde estaban los vasos, tome uno y lo deje en la mesa

-Alice me dijo que sabes usar magia de sombras- dijo Seni cuando encontré el cuchillo, me di la vuelta y la mire bien, llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, su cabello achocolatado estaba atado en una coleta alta y su piel parecía de porcelana; tas la chica había un espejo donde me alcance a ver, jamás había creído que mis ojos se pudieran ver tan fríos como lo están –yo sé un poco, tal vez te pueda ayudar-

-no necesito ayuda- dije tomando la manzana y partiéndola en dos de un solo corte, de reojo mire como Seni se iba de la cocina con la cabeza agachada, Alice me miro enojada

-estas actuando como yo- dijo furiosa, yo seguía partiendo en pequeños pedazos la manzana, no dije nada, no estaba de humor para hablar –tal vez deberías descansar- sugirió mientras que su rostro mostro una mueca preocupada –no se mucho de magia como tú, pero puedo hacer la poción por ti- con rapidez de acerco al libro que robamos, el cual reposaba en la mesa, pero yo puse mi mano sobre el libro de golpe

-estoy bien- dije entre dientes, la mire pero después suspire resignada –después necesitare ayuda, cuando eso pace te hablo ¿bien?

-como quieras- dijo antes de irse enojada, volví a lo que estaba haciendo, vertí agua en el vaso, después deje caer los pequeños pedazos de manzana mientras comía lo que sobro, posteriormente tome el frasco de veneno y lo mire fijamente

-¿sabías que el hechizo se rompería?- la voz de sombra se hizo presente, mire al gato que estaba en la ventana

-¿Qué dijo la madre de Alice?- pregunte

\- el hechizo solo hace efecto una vez- fue la horrible respuesta. Yo ya no tenía salvación, si el sello se rompería volvería a ser una sin corazón –entonces ¿lo sabias?

-pasaría tarde o temprano- dije vertiendo el veneno en el pequeño frasco que tome, este frasco media unos dos centímetros, lo cerré con el corcho, mi sombra se me acerco en forma de gato y junto a mi dejo caer de su hocico un pedazo de cuerda delgado

-creí que un sin corazón solo moría por la llave espada- comento Sombra, miraba el suelo triste, tome la cuerda

-y así es- dije amarrando la cuerda al frasco –cuando…

-si- me interrumpió sombra para corregirme

-si el sello se rompe, el veneno me detendrá un poco, tienes que convencer a Alice o Sora de que me maten- dije colgando el frasco en mi cuello, como si este fuera un collar

-¿no hay otra opción?- me pregunto Sombra

-si la hay la encontrare- dije, para después tomar el vaso de agua con manzana y fui a la sala donde estaban todos –bien Alice es tu turno. Para que la poción surja efecto se necesita que alguien con sangre de demonio se lo de

-bien- dijo Alice tomando el vaso

-directo de tus labios- termine de hablar

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito la oji azul con sorpresa

-te estas poniendo roja…

**HOLA HOLA HOLA **

**Nada que comentar de nuevo y espero que haya gustado**


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.- Aceptarlo. **

-¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!- la voz de Alice hizo a todos sacar una carcajada, ella estaba totalmente roja y usaba sus manos para cubrirlo

-son reglas del hechizo- dije dándole la botella con la poción, cosa que me devolvió a las manos –si gustas puedes negarte, otro demonio le encantara darle la poción después de todo Zaid es muy guapo- aunque haya dicho eso, yo no veo a Zaid "muy guapo" lo veo estándar, regular, pero nada más, es decir, si lo comparo a Adrián está claro que elegiré a Adrián, pero por las miraditas de algunas demonios que he visto: ellas si lo ven atractivo

De la nada me arrebato de las manos la botella con la poción –a él no le gustaría que una desconocida lo hiciera- hablo entre dientes en su inútil intento de volver a ser cortante y fría, lo único que consiguió fue darme risa, cosa que tuve que ocultar

-¡bien!- dije animadamente tomando la mano de Adrián mientras que con mi mano libre empujaba a Sora –los dejamos solos para que no te de vergüenza- le mencione antes de sacar a Sora y Adrián por la puerta principal mientras que Kairi, Riku y Sombra me siguieran

Una vez cerré la puerta eche una mirada a los alrededores, aun a estas horas de la noche había demonios en todos lados, parecía que ellos preferían salir de noche

-qué curioso hechizo- menciono Riku colocando su mano en su barbilla y mirando el suelo –que beba la poción directo de los labios de un demonio, suena muy detallado

-¿verdad que si?- dije riendo –lo mismo pensé

-ya deja la farsa, Dari- dijo Adrián cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo es que Alice te creyó?- pregunto Sora mostrando una sonrisa blanca

-casi nunca le he mentido- respondí con una sonrisa –en realidad la poción solo es agua con trozos minúsculos de manzana, la verdadera cura es un acto de amor verdadero y nada más potente que un beso de amor

-es más que obvio que ellos se atraen, así que un beso sería perfecto como acto de amor- susurro Adrián comprendiendo todo mi plan malévolo y desalmado

-correcto- dije con aires de superioridad

-espera, ¿Qué hay del veneno que pediste?- pregunto Riku, cosa que hizo a Sombra temblar ligeramente, pero solo yo lo note

-puras mentiras- dije restando importancia, me acerque a la ventana para ver el beso de Alice y Zaid, pero solo pude ver las cortinas color chocolate. No veré el beso ¡que injusto! Yo fui la que dio el empujón a ese beso ¿`porque no podía ver?

-ya déjalo así- me pidió Sombra, se notaba que estaba decaída así que solo pude hacerle caso

-¿les molestaría si nosotras vamos al bosque?- pregunte mientras me agachaba para tomar a Sombra (con su forma de gato) en brazos

-¿ha estas horas?- pregunto Kairi extrañada

-no escaparemos- prometí antes de darme la vuelta –quiero buscar unos corazones para comer. Vuelvo en la mañana

-¿Qué hay del café que te pidió Alice?- pregunto Sora, notándose raro

-será para la otra- respondí sin detenerme

Con lo mucho que me gusta el café y lo voy a tener que rechazar, todo por querer estar con Sombra a solas. No sabía que decirle, ya que ella será quien le pida a Alice que me mate, no podía decir que estaría bien, tampoco que no se preocupara, quizás era muy duro para ella

Camine en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que note como sombra se levantaba en mis brazos para trepar a mi hombro –no te atrevas a decirme que todo saldrá bien- pidió sin mirarme

-no puedo afirmar algo que no se- hable en un suspiro cansado, al ir caminando miraba los niños demonio corriendo de un lado otro, si en mi antigua casa hubiera sido capaz de caminar por las calles de esta manera, nada de esto hubiera pasado, mi sello no se habría roto, Alice no estaría tan distante de mí y… jamás me hubiera divertido tanto, Zaid de seguro estaría muerto y no habría conocido a Adrián

Reí para mí misma –al menos tuve una divertida aventura antes de…

-no lo digas- me pidió mi sombra interrumpiéndome

-lo mejor es aceptarlo, Sombra. No creo que haya algo que pueda hacer. Me divertiré más antes de que todo pase. No quiero dejar nada a medias- dije cuando llegamos a la orilla del pueblo, ahora que lo noto no era tan grande el pueblo

-¿Qué pasara con el reino de corazones? ¿No querías ser la reina de los sin corazones?- pregunto sombra

-supongo que tú te podrías encargar de eso- confesé, no había pensado en eso, pero Sombra es la más indicada para ello, Alice de seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer y los demás, bueno no los conozco como a Alice y Sombra

-¡pero yo solo soy una sombra! ¡No podía encargarme de eso! ¡Jamás podría ser tan buena líder como tú!- dijo alterándose

Me daba un poco de risa escucharla así, era como ver a una niña ayustada, así que con una mano le acaricie la cabeza –no te pido que seas como yo. Eres inteligente, te preocupas por los demás, tomas buenas decisiones. Sé que puede dar miedo tan bien como que podrás hacerlo, por mi

Sin previo aviso note la mirada furiosa de Sombra -¡¿si esto es porque te asustaba cuando dormías?! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- grito enojada, cosa que me dio risa y mi risa se le contagio

-así me gusta. Ríete- dije cariñosamente, cuando escuchamos el trotar de un animal

-yo voy a por él- se emocionó mi sombra

-¿segura?- pregunte mirando al pequeño gato emocionado

-soy una felina feroz. Estoy segura que puedo con esto- dijo mi sombra creciendo poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de una pantera -¡TE TRAERE MUCHOS CORAZONES DELICIOSOS!- grito antes de dar un salto inicial para buscar animales

Un corazón de animal nunca se compararía al de un humano pero sería bueno comer uno. ¿Cuándo Alice se entere que la pasión era una farsa me matara?

"todo pasa por alguna razón" fue lo que me dijo ella hace un corto tiempo, lo recuerdo bien yo le pregunte ¿Por qué caí en la oscuridad? Y ella me dijo eso

-si la razón de caer fue para morir, pues estoy segura de que había métodos más sencillos- me dije sentándome bajo un árbol, desde donde estaba el pueblo se veía muy animado, bueno después de todo no estaba tan lejos, de seguro que a una buena altura se verá increíble, desvié mi mirada al cielo el cual era cubierto por las hojas del árbol, debía ser un cielo lleno de estrellas. Sin más me volví a levantar y asegurándome de que nadie me viera pude subir sin cuidado alguno, llegue a lo más arriba que pude, sentándome en una de las gruesas ramas del increíble árbol, desde donde estaba podía ver los techos del pueblo junto con las hermosas estrellas, era un hermoso espectáculo.

El viento helado en mi rostro me pareció como una pequeña caricia, así que cerré los ojos esperando seguir sintiendo esa hermosa caricia, en cambio sentí una horrible presión en mi cuello, abrí los ojos asustada, no importaba cuanto intentara moverme algo me lo impedía, poco a poco sentía como me presionaban más, el aire me hacía falta, mas no lo suficiente para desmayarme o morir, intente mirar que era lo que me sostenía, lo único que logre ver fue un montón de escamas rodeándome y al mirar a mi izquierda el rostro de una serpiente me observaba con unos ojos negros aterradores, esta no era una serpiente común, si fuera así no podría ser tan grande

-no temas, pequeña- aquella voz tan suave, tan relajada, pero a la vez tan aterradora, yo sabía de quien pertenecía. Sentí un apretón en mi cuello, por parte de la serpiente, que me obligo a abrir la boca en busca de aire. En un parpadeo apareció, un rostro con expresión relajada acompañado de unos ojos amarillos brillantes y una sonrisa de superioridad -¿aún me recuerdas?- pregunto con una risilla que me hizo temblar, claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar al rey de los sin corazones. Me removí en un intento desesperado de huir pero la serpiente no me dejaba hacer mucho más que temblar de miedo

-que tierna se ve tu expresión de miedo- dijo el estúpido rey, solo podía ver sus ojos.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.- Di tu nombre.**

-¿Aun me recuerdas?- pregunto con una risilla que me hizo temblar, claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar al rey de los sin corazones. Me removí en un intento desesperado de huir pero la serpiente no me dejaba hacer mucho más que temblar de miedo

-que tierna se ve tu expresión de miedo- dijo el estúpido rey, solo podía ver sus ojos…

Estar justo aquí me hace darme cuenta de algo: no le puedo ganar. No importa cuánto quiera creer que es una mentira, ahora mismo no puedo. Quizás debería rendirme, es decir, en este momento puede acabar conmigo y listo

Baje la mirada decepcionada de mí misma, cuando sentí como el agarre de la serpiente se aflojaba hasta dejarme en libertad, mire a mis lados asombrada

-no temas pequeña-dijo el rey mientras que su serpiente se movía a su lado, dándole protección –no tengo intenciones de matarte- dijo tranquilamente, más en un segundo su relajada sonrisa se volvió siniestra –o al menos no por ahora. Después de todo en las sombras corre el rumor de que quieres ser la reina de los sin corazones ¿será cierto?

Al principio no entendía lo que quería decir, realmente estaba en estado de shock, pero cuando mi mirada se desvió del rey para ver tras él, mi vista pudo captar unos ojos felinos color morado, eso me hizo recordar mi objetivo y lo más importante: mi valentía

-y si fuera cierto ¿no le teme a la competencia?- hable sonriendo de igual manera que él

-¡oh! Claro que no- dijo riendo –en realidad me emociona. Hace mucho que no tengo una competencia digna, espero que tú lo seas

-daré mi mayor esfuerzo- dije antes de que mi sombra saliera de entre las hojas para atacar al rey, mientras yo de un salto baje del árbol, cayendo sobre un gran arbusto

Escuche los quejidos del rey por unos segundos al momento de levantarme, cuando los sonidos pararon mi sombra en su forma de pantera bajo del árbol de un gran salto y con rapidez corrió a mi lado

-no te alejes- escuche la orden de mi sombra entre gruñidos que eran dirigidos a la cima del árbol

"deberíamos escapar" pensé pero antes de reaccionar el rey bajo del árbol, maldecí entre dientes mirándolo con rabia, ya veo porque mi sombra ni se esforzó en correr: este bosque está lleno de obstáculos, intentar escapar sería inútil para mí, seria atrapada rápidamente, en cambio mi sombra podría transformarse en una serpiente e irse, pero prefiere quedarse y pelear por mí. ¿Qué tan suicida puede llegar a ser la lealtad?

-y yo que pensaba que podrías ser una rival digna- hablo el rey con un rostro enojado -¿atacar por la espalda? ¿Qué clase de oponente haría eso?- comenzó a reír como un maniático -¿sabes que…? Olvida lo de ser mi rival, ya veo que no eres digna de tal titulo

La risa que salía de sus labios daba miedo, era macabra tal risa, me hacia temblar

-¿eh? Te doy miedo pequeña- hablo el rey exaltado -¿no recuerdas cuando estabas en Wonderland? ¿No recuerdas como asustaste a la reina? ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Si nosotros somos iguales

Volvió a reír, pero esta vez el tipo de risa cambio, no solo era macabra, sino que también se estaba burlando de mí. Nadie se burlaba de mí

-¡que niña más idiota!- se burló el rey, sus carcajadas resonaban en mis oídos, su postura encorvada y tomando su estómago de dolor por tanto reír, me molestaba en lo más profundo de mis huesos, ese infeliz debía pagar

Escuche un crujir que provenía de mi espalda

Mi sombra me miro de repente –no te desconcentres- le ordene poniéndome en pose de defensa, realmente quería partirle la cara a ese sujeto y quería que fuera ya -¡yo no te temo!- dije en un grito de guerra -¡pero hare que me temas!

-que interesante- hablo el rey con una sonrisa maliciosa, que ya no me aterraba y eso lo noto

-ignorare el hecho de que tuvieras las agallas de decirme idiota y volvamos al tema de ser tu rival- dije decidida –pero no le puedo decir rey a mi rival… Di tu nombre

El rey sonrió con emoción –si tanto insistes. Mi nombre es Connor

-¿Connor?- susurre, ese nombre me sonaba mucho, pero no debía desconcentrarme –bien Connor, es hora de que comience nuestro destino, nuestra rivalidad- dije antes de correr asía él, mi sombra se me adelanto y se las arregló para alejar a la serpiente de Connor, este último estaba esperando a que llegara, se veía listo para atacar, pero sin previo aviso gire a mi derecha escapando entre los árboles. Hoy no me enfrentaría a él, hoy contendré toda mi ira; pero eso no significa que me rendiré, debo luchar, no por mí, sino por los sin corazones, por ellos. Por eso escapare, más cuando lo vuelva a ver las cosas serán diferentes, la próxima vez, seré mas fuerte

-¿y cómo lo consiguieras?- escuche la voz de mi sombra, al mirar a mi izquierda, la pantera corría a la par conmigo

-buscare mi corazon - dije con una sonrisa.

-¿y que paso después?- pregunto la madre de Alice a Adrián, se escuchaban algunas risas en el interior de la casa, pues todos estaban juntos, contando sus experiencias, claro que también algunos demonios los acompañaban

-tuve que saltar, no puedo imaginar si el rey me hubiera encontrado- Adrián reía de su propia anécdota de su infancia

La madre de Alice soltó unas carcajadas para después mirar a su hija –mi amor ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo que me puedas contar?

La oji-zafiro miro a su madre un momento –nada interesante- fue la respuesta

-no has cambiado- menciono su madre –aún recuerdo cuando eras una niña. Nunca decías cuando algo te molestaba o te entristecía, al contrario tú lo solucionabas solita

Hubo un minuto de silencio, cerré la puerta sin que se enteraran

-¿Qué pasa, Dari?- pregunto mi sombra en su forma de gato, escuche unas risas desde el interior de la casa

-se están divirtiendo- dije feliz

-tú también puedes ir a divertirte- dijo mi sombra pero yo negué y comencé a caminar, por aquí cerca había una señora que vendía comida –entonces ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-les diré que tienen que seguir cerrando las cerraduras de los mundos, mientras yo busco algo para acabar con Connor- respondí, mi caminar era lento pues estaba cansada

-yo se eso, me refería a Alice- hablo mi sombra, estaba trepada en mi hombro -¿o crees que te dejara ir sola?

-tendrá que dejarme- respondí firme

-ya casi no hablas con ella. Si no cuentas lo que te pasa…

-¡basta!- hable fuerte, llamando la atención de barias personas cercanas, ignore eso y seguí caminando

-no se nota mucho, pero Alice está muy feliz, me gustaría que estuviera todo el tiempo posible con su madre, si estoy yo no lo apreciara- le conté a mi sombra quien al fin entendía lo que decía

-Dari, tú… estás haciendo eso…- no parecía muy segura de hacer la pregunta pero tomo valor y hablo -… ¿porque extrañas a tu madre?- me detuve en seco

¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo la podría extrañar? Si no la recuerdo ¿Cómo la extrañaría? ¿Cómo se puede extrañar a alguien a quien no recuerdas?

¿Por qué la extraño?


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.- DESOLATE EARTH.**

**ANTES DE LEER: **A partir de ahora quien narre la historia será SOMBRA en lugar de Dari.

Las risas sonoras se escuchaban en una cantina donde muchas personas llegaban a contar las historias de aquellos robos que cometían, cada persona tomaba un gran tarro de cerveza mientras reían orgullosos, pero sin previo aviso se escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la puerta; los delincuentes miraron la puerta donde se encontraba una figura encapuchada, se notaba que aquella figura era femenina. Dicha figura entro a la caverna a paso lento, mientras los ladrones miraban fijamente sin perder cualquier movimiento de ella. Cuando la encapuchada llego a la barra se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos dejando el arco a un lado

-¿Qué desea, señorita?- pregunto el dueño de la caverna, los demás clientes continuaron platicando de sus asuntos, mas no con la misma comodidad; tal cosa era por ella, ya que desprendía una esencia que no daba confianza

-quiero lo mejor de la casa- respondió la encapuchada, por su voz se escuchaba joven

Mal pasaron unos segundos y unos ladrones se acercaron a la joven sacando el pecho e intentando verse galanes –dígame ¿Qué hace una señorita en un lugar tan sucio como este?

La joven sonrió y levanto la cabeza mostrando sus oscuros ojos –quiero encontrar mi corazón

Ante aquellas palabras se volvió a escuchar un silencio más este era aterrado o al menos solo por unos segundos, ya que después se escucharon los pasos veloces que se dirigían a la puerta, más la joven dando se la vuelta arrojo un cuchillo que casi decapita al hombre en su intento de escapar

-y parece que he encontrado información- dijo la joven antes de que llegara su bebida

* * *

Me sentía atrapada, que mi cuerpo estaba pesado y lo peor era el dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando, sentía que mi respiración era entre cortada. Pero sentía que aun el dolor que sentía debía levantarme, sentía que algo o alguien me necesitaban, así que intentando ignorar todo el dolor que sentía abrí los ojos, notando un techo de madera, mire como pude a mi derecha como una figura entraba a la habitación en la que me encontraba

-Sombra, despertaste- dijo una chica de ojos zafiros, quien camino hasta llegar a mi lado, en sus manos tenía una bandeja que desde mi ángulo no se notaba que contenía

-¿S-sombra?- alcance a preguntar, la chica con mirada confundida dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesita -¿ese es mi nombre?- pregunte

La chica se sentó al lado de mi –sí, ese es tu nombre, pequeña- su tono de voz era muy tranquilizador –dime ¿recuerdas algo?- me pregunto ahora más preocupada

Intente recordar algo pero a mi cabeza no llegaba nada que un rostro –recuerdo a alguien, pero no sé quién es

-dime como es- pidió la chica

-tiene ojos oscuros, su cabello es negro y lacio- quería seguir pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me obligo a detenerme, lleve mi mano a mi cabeza

La chica me miro triste –no tienes que seguir- dijo antes de levantarse para después ayudarme a sentarme, después tomo de nuevo la bandeja, note que estaba llena de comida fresca –la persona que recuerdas es Dari ¿la recuerdas?- yo negué lentamente –quizás si descansas un poco la recordaras- dejo la bandeja sobre mis piernas –todo es para ti- llevo su mano a mi cabeza de manera maternal y sin más se retiró de la habitación, llegar a la puerta mire a dos hombres quienes esperaban a la chica

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto uno de ojos color jade

No escuche la respuesta pues ella cerró la puerta, comencé a comer lentamente

¿Quién es Dari? ¿Porque siento que está en problemas?

-escucha con atención- escuche una voz en mi cabeza, pero esa voz llego junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apreté los dientes en un intento de no gritar. A mi cabeza llego la imagen de la tal Dari estaba sentada en frente de una mesa blanca y parecía ser de noche –escucha con atención- esas palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza, aquella firme voz me taladraba el cerebro de la manera más dolorosa posible

De pronto entro a la habitación la chica de antes, seguida por una mujer parecida a la joven, quería pedir ayuda pero el dolor era demasiado no me dejaba ni hablar, la joven tomo la comida y se alejó mientras la mayor me recostaba e intentaba tranquilizarme, mas era imposible el dolor y esa voz seguía en mi cabeza

-Sombra, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí- dijo la voz ¡¿Por qué no se calla?! ¡¿Por qué duele tanto?!

-Sombra, tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo la mayor intentando llamar mi atención, mi respiración era contada y estaba enterrando mis uñas en mis palmas

-duele- grite dejando derramar mis lágrimas de dolor

-lo sé, pero ese dolor no pasara si no te relajas- la mujer estaba tan tranquila que a mí me llenaba de paz, intente respirar con tranquilidad, pero aunque me viera tranquila el dolor seguía, la mayor extendió el brazo y la menor le entrego una taza, la cual se dirigió asía mi –toma esto para el dolor- dijo la mujer

Con esfuerzo tome la taza y poco a poco tome la bebida, el dolo bajaba más demasiado lento, pero al menos la voz desapareció. Cerré los ojos cayendo dormida mientras escuchaba un dulce "descansa"

* * *

La luz del sol iluminaba la plaza de una hermosa ciudad, a esas horas de la tarde los ciudadanos se ponían a vender alimentos, ropas y baratijas, así que el lugar estaba lleno de personas, pero entre ellos destacaba una pareja, los pasos de ellos resonaban y las personas dejaban lo que hacían para mirar a los jóvenes, más a la joven no parecía molestarles

-te fuiste por mucho tiempo- dijo el joven, sus blancos cabellos eran ocultos por un gorro negro, mientras que sus ojos negros se paseaban entre la gente, claramente incomodo por las miradas indiscretas; sus manos eran ocultas en sus pantalones negros y su torso era oculto por una camisa azul de manga larga, su caminar era encorvado y desinteresado. Sin más poso su mirara negra en la joven que la acompañaba – ¿y donde estuviste?

-¿acaso importa? Ya regrese- respondió la chica con una sonrisa disimulada, ella era la causa de las miradas de los alrededores, quizás era su manera de vestir la que llamaba la atención, pues llevar una capa negra y una espada atada a la cadera no era muy común en esa cuidad

El chico suspiro cansado –vamos Dari, al menos inicia una plática, a ti te gusta platicar- dijo entre unas pequeñas risas

-no estoy de humor, Tod- el caminar de la chica se detuvo en una casa que parecía estar abandonada, el chico solo se detuvo frente a la puerta dando unos golpes firmes. Segundos después un pequeño niño entre abrió la puerta

-Lux, mira traje una amiga- dijo el joven señalando a Daring. En cuanto los ojos del niño vieron a la chica abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando que era igual al joven alvino y salto sobre la chica, la cual solo pudo reírse a carcajadas

-¿lux? Quien llego- una voz masculina sonó dentro de la casa, después un hombre alto se asomó por la puerta, su piel era morena, su mirada era negra como su cabello, el cual era un poco largo y su manera de vestir era un pantalón suelto azul oscuro y una camisa de ¾ de manga color branca; el alto al ver a la chica soltó una risa –bienvenida a desolate earth… Daring

* * *

**Hola hola hola**

**Hace mucho que no doy un mensaje ¡QUE EMOCION! **

**Como sea, a partir de ahora cambiaran un poco las cosas, para empezar Dari se separara de todos por ahora, no les puedo decir el porqué, es una sorpresa, pero no se preocupen se volverán a ver, además de que se verá un poco del pasado de Dari, también se desarrollara un romance que no les diré de quienes y por supuesto Alice y Sombra estarán viajando con su propia historia, pasado y esas cosas **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.- Una estúpida que se podía enamorar.**

-No podemos quedarnos así- hablo Alice, mientras se cruzaba de brazos –madre tu sabes hacer hechizos, debes de conocer uno que nos ayude… ¡¿Qué tal que Dari está en problemas?!

-Dari no sería tan estúpida para descuidarse, quizás solo está paseando- dijo Adrián relajado

-Quizás solo está buscando corazones como el animal que es- hablo Riku a lo que Alice con una velocidad increíble llego hasta el alvino y lo tomo del cuello

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, en este instante podrías estar muerto- amenazo la oji-zafiro

-Con violencia no arreglaremos nada- interrumpió Zaid –Señora…

-Llámame Clary- interrumpió la mayor del lugar

-Clary- obedeció Zaid –¿no tiene una manera de recuperar su memoria?- me señalo

He estado 20 minutos sentada en el suelo escuchando una conversación que no va ninguna parte, si tan solo pudiera recordar, no estarían discutiendo

-Creo que hay una poción que nos puede ayudar, pero no sé si funcione en sombras- comento

¿Poción?

Mire el suelo –yo- hable en voz baja, pero aun así me miraron –yo recuerdo algo de una poción

A la velocidad de la luz Alice ya estaba a mi lado -¿Qué recuerdas?

-Creo que la chica de que hablan… Dari- recordé su nombre –ella estaba haciendo una poción. Estábamos solas las dos

-Sí, tú y Dari hicieron una poción para mí- dijo Zaid

-Era falsa- asegure recordando ese momento en el que la chica de cabello negro me dijo –"un acto de amor verdadero rompe el hechizo y nada más potente que un beso"

Los ojos de Adrián, Kairi y Sora se abrieron como platos, cosa que noto Alice

-¡¿USTEDES LO SABIAN?!- grito la oji-zafiro

-¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?- pregunto Zaid, Alice estaba avergonzada y roja como un tomate

-Eso no importa ahora- murmuro la chica mirando al suelo -¿Qué hizo con el veneno que pidió?

El tono de voz de Alice había sido un poco brusco –se lo quedo- señale mi cuello –lo amarro a una soga y lo usa de collar

-¿Para qué quiere veneno? ¿Por qué nos mintió? ¿Ya recuerdas a dónde fue? ¿Ella hizo que perdieras la memoria? ¡Habla Sombra!- estaba enojada, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados

-No la presiones de esa manera- exigió Adrián

Alice lo miro sin cambiar su expresión -¿no te sientes engañado? Quiero saber porque hizo eso

-Ella no quería que supieras- dije mirando el suelo, Alice me miro confundida, pase mi mano por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, recordando aquella marca que tenía Dari -… su sello mágico se rompió- no la vi, pero estoy segura de que la mirada de Alice cambio radicalmente, aun así no hablo, sé que debo seguir hablando –Dari no lo admitía, no lo dijo pero estaba asustada, creo que no quería hablar de eso por temor a que ustedes- señale a Sora –le hicieran algo… decía que ella tenía todo bajo control, pero sé que no era así- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin piedad alguna –ella estaba lista por si perdía el control, cuando se rompiera el sello yo debía decirle a Sora o a Alice que la… que la mataran- comencé a hablar con desesperación y aferre mis uñas en mis brazos, me dolía –yo negaba todo eso, no quiero pensar un mundo sin Dari- comencé a temblar, un gran frio recorría mi cuerpo, estaba asustada y en mi mente pasaba una sola imagen, la de Dari devorando cada corazón que encontraba –que no muera… no quiero. No quiero. No quiero. ¡NO QUIERO!

-Debí haberme quedado- la chica de cabello negro miraba el espejo, donde en lugar de reflejarse a sí misma veía a su querida Sombra en el suelo, desesperada

-Sí, fuiste muy cobarde- comento el alvino, miraba el mismo espejo desde el otro lado de la habitación -¿Qué pensabas?

-En que Alice debía ser feliz con los suyos- respondió sin más

-Es eso o estabas asustada- no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación de su parte -¿Qué te asusta?- no respondió a su pregunta –quizás tienes miedo de que todos te olviden y quieres que todo el dolor pase rápido, apresuraste las cosas para que todo acabara antes. Te conozco Dari, tu no piensas en los demás, no te interesa en absoluto la felicidad de los demás, tu actúas para ti misma y si alguien termina beneficiado por ello dices que fue gracias a ti, sé que le temes a encariñarte con las personas, porque todos se largan

-tu no me conoces, Tod- hablo con tristeza… mintió con tristeza

-¿y que con ese tal Adrián?- siguió hablando -¿Por qué lo miras tanto?

-porque soy una estúpida - respondió –una cobarde que no quiere ser olvidada y a la vez es su mayor deseo- miro por el espejo como intentaban ayudar a Sombra

Tod se acercó y se sentó al lado de Dari –¿quieres seguir burlándote?- se quejó pero el chico negó y apunto a Adrián, estaba apartado de todos

-no tiene sombra- dijo asombrado, la chica se acercó al espejo para mirar bien, Tod tenía razón. Adrián no tenía sombra

-debe de haber una explicación- rogo Dari, cuando algo paso, Adrián miro a los ojos a Dari, como si el supiera que los estaban viendo y sonrió… de la misma manera en el que Connor, el rey de los sin corazones sonríe, fue entonces cuando el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos

-¡están en problemas! Tienes que hacer algo- dijo preocupado Tod

-no puedo- confeso Dari –no ahora, necesito mi corazón para hacerle frente

-en ese caso hay que ir a buscarlo- dijo el chico antes de salir de la habitación corriendo -¡CHICOS HAY SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- el grito se escuchó en toda la casa pero Dari se quedó viéndose a sí misma en los pedazos de espejo

-fui una estúpida que pensó que se podía enamorar-


End file.
